Lovely red
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : **_

_**- Beginning of a beautiful friendship -**_

**Third person's point of view **

It was a peaceful day in Konoha and the hokage was doing paper works .

*knock knock *

" Come in " ordered the hokage

A ninja came in while the hokage still had his eyes on the paper works .

" Hokage-sama I found a child collapsed in front of our village "

The hokage let out a sigh " Explain the details "

" I found a child , gender is female around the age of twelve collapsed and severely injured "

The hokage was interested in this . "Take me to her "

The ninja escorted the hokage to the hospital and showed him the room that the girl was staying in . When the hokage was in front of the door he ordered the ninja to leave as to not overwhelm the girl when she wakes up

**Sarutobi's POV**

I walked in to the room and my eyes widened in shock as I saw the girl who had her whole body covered in bandages . I started taking her appearances in . She had blood red hair which was braided and at least reached her mid back . She was wearing what normal patients wore in the hospital .

She started moaning and her eyes slowly fluttered open and revealed dark blue eyes . She yawned and mumbled a ' good morning ' . When her eyes was fully opened she started to panic and when she saw me she stayed quiet and had blank look that didn't show any emotions . Seeing as she wasn't about to say anything I spoke .

" Hello child , what's your name ? "

" Isn't it rude to ask for a person's name before stating your own ? " she replied with a smirk

"Fair enough , my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi " her eyes held a bit of anger before returning blank

" Ah the third hokage of the hidden leaf " she muttered

" What's your name ? " I once again questioned

" Why should I tell you ? I'm not part of this village "

" …..Tell me child where are your parents ?"

" Don't have 'em "

" What were you doing near the leaf ?"

" I didn't even know I was near this village and for your information I have no reason to tell you my business " she stated in an annoyed voice

"Well then at least tell me which village you came from "

" Don't belong to none "

" Well then how about joining the leaf ?"

" Hey Sarutobi , let's play a game " she gave me a smirk

"….."

" The person who wins gets to request something from the loser "

" Which game ? " I sighed

" Catch me " she yelled and jumped out of the window with amazing speed

After she did that I ordered a few ninjas to track her down .

**Girl's POV**

'Hiruzen Sarutobi huh? The one responsible for that '

' **Couldn't you have easily escaped ? ' **

' I wanted to explore the leaf a bit Ai-chan '

' **What for ?'**

' The hidden leaf , the place which created my dreams and destroyed them '

' **Why did you ? ' **

' Just a whim '

I jumped across different roofs and noticed a few ninja trying to catch me to which I simply used a clone to distract them while I jumped down . Slowing my pace to walking I bumped into someone while turning in a corner

" Ouch " we both muttered at the same time and I was on top of him

The person I bumped into was a blondie ? I started examining him when I suddenly realized something

' Hey Ai doesn't he look like _him_? '

' **Yes , I guess you found something interesting by playing catch ' **

I realized that I was still on top of him and he was blushing like mad ? His was looking at me with mixed emotions . I quickly stood up .

" I'm sorry , I wasn't paying attention "

He nodded at me .

" What's your name ? " he perked up and stood up

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki , believe it ! " he exclaimed while grinning

" Well nice to meet you Naruto " I smiled at him

" You're not from here are you ? " he asked me

" Blunt aren't you ? You guessed right ! " I grinned at him

" I'm just that awesome " he beamed at me

" Well shouldn't you be at school ? " I asked him

" Uhh … so what's your name ? " he avoided my question with another one

" A name huh ? It's been awhile since I had to give someone mine . Well I guess it doesn't hurt to tell ya , the name's Akane Rei "

" You have a pretty name " he blushed

" Well Naruto I uh was uh wondering if….. ya wanna be my friend " I hesitated in asking since I don't want him to say no

" Really? " he brightened up

" Yep " I popped out the 'p'

Before he could answer I saw a ninja running towards us and I was getting ready to run until

" NARUTO UZUMAKI ! "

I let out a sigh of relief which eared a curious glance from my new friend .

This ninja seemed to e after Naruto which he tied up and dragged to a classroom ….ALONG WITH ME

When we entered (got dragged ) into the classroom , the class started whispering to each other . Naruto and the ninja which I found out is Iruka started bickering about Naruto's prank while effectively ignoring me .

" Hey Iruka or whatever your name is " said ninja glanced at me " WHY THE HOLLY HELL DID YOU DRAG ME ALONG ?" I screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear

"Uh who are you ? " he asked which made the majority of the class face palm

" Isn't it polite to state your own name before asking for another's ? " I asked

" Nice one ! " Naruto exclaimed while giving me a thumbs up which earned him a bonk on the head

**Third person's POV **

The whole class was curious about the girl . Iruka politely introduced himself .

" So may I ask your name ? " asked Iruka

"None of your bizz " she stuck her tongue out

But before Iruka can answer the door opened and there stood the hokage with two ninjas by his side .

" We finally found you child " stated the hokage which made everybody look at mystery girl with curious faces

" Well Sarutobi , you may have found me but I wonder if you can catch me " the girl smirked and disappeared from the ropes while reappearing on Iruka's desk

" Well child were you not just caught by a leaf ninja ? " the hokage question with an amused tone

" I'm a girl of her words " she sighed in defeat

" Old man ! How do you know Rei-chan ? " Naruto asked

" Rei-chan ? " the hokage looked at Naruto with a curious face

" That would be me Sarutobi " said Rei

" How do you know Rei ? " the hokage asked Naruto

" Rei-chan's my new friend , believe it ! " he shouted excitedly

" Really ? Well then Rei " the hokage turned towards Rei

" What ?"

" I decided what you will be doing "

" Remind me to not challenge a whole village in their own grounds ever again " she sighed

" You'll be joining the academy and attend this class to become a leaf ninja "

" I refu—"

" Yes! We're going to be classmates , believe it ! " yelled an overly happy Naruto

" Did you say something Rei ? " asked the hokage

" I accept however don't think I won't betray this village when I get the chance Sarutobi " replied Rei in a cheery tone

"Hey Rei-chan why do you call the old man ' Sarutobi ' ? asked Naruto which got the whole class interested even the hokage was wondering her reason

" It's because none of your effing business ! " she grinned

" Well Rei let's go back to my office to discuss certain matters " said the hokage

" See ya tomorrow Naru-chan ! " waved Rei at said boy

**A/N : that's that . **

**Disclaimer : I shall never ever own Naruto ! **


	2. The new girl in town

_**Another chapter here guys ! **_

_**Chapter 2 : **_

_**The new girl in town**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

I was currently sitting on top of Sarutobi's desk swinging my feet back and forward.

" Rei " Sarutobi said

" Yeah ? "

"Here's the key to your new apartment and a note with the directions "

" Cool , need anything else ?" he frowned

" Also here's money for your new clothes and food " I shrugged

" Thanks " I said in a low voice

" You're …welcome " he said surprised that I thanked him

" I may seem rude but I do have manners " I pouted

" I see " he tried to pat me bud I flinched away anger and fear in my eyes

" I'm not used to contact "

" I apologize . Do you remember where the academy is ? "

" Yeah , why ?"

" Go there tomorrow for class "

" Ok " I jumped from his desk and walked towards the door

" Farewell Rei "

" Bye Sarutobi "

* * *

I sighed once I was outside and decided to explore the leaf and buy things for myself . Buying instead of stealing is a first for me yet relaxing at the same time . After a few minutes of walking I spotted a cloth shop and entered . I purchased casual clothes and a ninja attire . I was now wearing a red sleeve , black shorts and black ninja sandels . You're probably wondering what I did with my hospital clothes well I threw it away !

Next shop is the….bookshop! Yeah I'm a bookworm , so what ? I transformed into a random male ninja that I saw and started picking out a few books about jutsu , scrolls , shoujo manga and my all time favorite author's book which is the second best book in this world ICHA ICHA PARADISE! I started humming a tune while the owner looked disgusted by me for buying Icha Icha and I was confused since she was getting mad for me giving her money? Before heading out I ordered other books which earned me a few punches for openly asking a female to order perverted books!

' Not all of them were perverted ' I rubbed my head and undid the transformation

' **Well you only ordered one which wasn't perverted , but her face was so funny ! '** Ai started laughing

"These bags are getting annoying " I sighed and summoned three clones to take it to the place where I'll be staying

' **Why don't you call the apartment home ? '**

' Because my home isn't here and besides I can't get comfortable with people who might kill me after finding out all the things I did '

' **You're right ! I don't wanna put you in danger ' **

'Thanks '

I bought an apple from a stand and started eating when suddenly it hit me ! I could just let my clones do my shopping yet I stupidly did not realize that . Well there's only two shops left , grocery and weapons . I summoned two clones and walked to the place where I'm staying . Well guess what ? Naruto lived across from me . Which makes me a bit happy . I was currently putting the groceries in the fridge and other things .

' **You really like him huh? ' **

' Yeah he's my friend '

' **odd for you to make friends with a ninja from this village ' **

' I have nothing personal against Naru but this village really is shameless blaming a kid for the nine-tails doings '

' **Yeah and the villagers aren't even keeping it a secret! But don't you think of him like the others do '**

I stopped moving and frowned

' Well aren't I the same Ai-chan ? No actually he's better than me since he's protecting this village by keeping the nine-tails inside him '

I flopped myself on my bed and fell asleep .

* * *

' **REI , REI WAKE UP '**

I fell from my bed and glared at the wall

' What ? ' I asked in a annoyed tone

'**You were having that nightmare '**

'ohh thanks for waking me up ' I glanced at the clock to find out that I'm thirty minutes late and yawned getting up . I took a shower and wore casual clothes from yesterday and my hair was loose since I'm only gonna wear my ninja attire if I pass

' **Rei remember to hold yourself back to seem like an average student ' **

I nodded my agreement since they may start suspecting me . I grabbed a backpack which contained two to three books , scrolls and the bento I made yesterday . I glanced at my clock realizing I'm an hour late and went to the academy

_**At the academy **_

I walked in feeling like a target as all eyes looked at me . Did I mention that I spent twenty minutes looking for this class and accidently walked in another class which was really freaking embarrassing . All girls were glaring at me while a few boy were blushing with hearts for eyes . I nervously glanced around the classroom and spotted Naru-chan grinning at me which made me a little less nervous .

"Ah Rei , you're late " Iruka stated

" I'm not late you guys are just too early " I comment at his statement

"Refrain from making rude remarks . Well how about properly introducing yourself to the class?"

" The name's Akane Rei call me whatever you want as long as it's not annoying "

" Well then class do you have any questions for Rei ? "

A bunch of kids raised their hands

" Okay then I will point at the person that wants to ask her a question and that person shall introduce themselves and then ask " he looked to me and I nodded

' **Looks like we're famous ' **

' Yeah making it hard to blend in and be average '

" Shikamaru "

" Name's Shikamaru Nara . Why were you being chased by the hokage yesterday ?"

' Darn why does he have to ask a serious question ? Why not ask for my favorite color?'

"Actually we were just playing a game which brought me here right now " he nodded saying something along the lines of a hyper troublesome girl . Next

"Hiya I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru . Do you have boyfriend or something ?" while Akamaru asked if I liked dogs

' Thank God this one didn't ask a serious question '

I smiled " Not at the moment , Kiba-kun and Akamaru I really love dogs" which made Kiba blush and Akamaru bark happily

" Wait you understand him ?"

" Yep " Next

" Shino Aburame , how did you get to the leaf ?"

' I thought I escaped the serious questions '

" Well you see I was traveling and collapsed . Lucky me a ninja found me and took me to Srutobi " he nodded seemingly pleased with my answer . NEXT please not a serious question

" Choji Akimichi , do you uh like food ? " he nervously asked me

" I don't like food " his face was saddened " I LOVE food " he brightened up and grinned at me. Next

" I'm Ino , do you have a crush on someone ?" she asked me while glancing at an Uchiha kid

" Not yet " I smiled at her relieved face. Next

" Sakura Haruno , which boy in this class do you like the most ?" Every girl stared at me while the boys started saying things about being a sasuke fangirl . How could I fangirl someone I do not know ? I glanced at the whole classroom seeing every girl glancing at the uchiha .

" Well there are some cute ones , should I show you ? " she nodded

I jumped in front of Choji " This cute little chubby " he blushed a bit while smiling at me .

I walked towards Shino " Silent types are also cuties " I smilled at him when I saw a little pink on his face

I instantly appeared in front of Shikamaru " Shika-kun is lazy which is cute in a boy " he blushed and muttered something about me being a troublesome woman

I jumped towards Kiba " Wild boy are cute too so are white pups " I winked at Kiba which made him blush , While I kept thinking about who I was forgetting .

" Ano Rei-san , si there anyone else " she said glancing at Sasuke which made me look over there too

My eyes widened for a bit and I started walking towards where Sasuke was and heard the girls crying about a new rival while the boys were saying that there's another crazed fangirl . I stood in front of the row that the uchiha boy sits at with Naruto next to him with a jealous look

" The HOTTEST guy of this class is Naruto "

That made Naruto brightened up , Sasuke held confusion in his poker face and all the others went silent as if waiting for me to say ' just kidding it's obviously Sasuke ' bleh I wanna puke

" Really , Rei-chan ?" Naruto asked me with eyes filled with hope

" Believe it ! " I exclaimed giving him a high five

I was seated next to Naruto which made both of us happy

* * *

_End chapter 2_

**A/N : The next chapter will be the beginning of the anime **


	3. Naruto's determination

**A/N : Okay I know that last time I said I'd start the official Naruto series but I wanted Rei to get to know the leaf a bit better sooo I'm gonna make a few filler chapters that will give you a bit of an insight on Rei**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Naruto's determination**_

* * *

**A **_**true friend **_**reaches for your hand and **_**touches **_**your **_**heart - **__ Author unknown_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

So after the whole Naruto is the hottest guy in class thing everything turned back to normal , well as normal as can be in this class . Sitting next to Naruto is really fun to be around. I glanced over the guy Naruto just made a victim of a highly illegal weapon in class .

**' It's just a spitball Rei ' **

' Well I'm just trying to me as imaginative as possible ...wait. You usually call me Rei-chan '

**' So ?'**

' And you seem kinda emo lately which is weird '

**' Listen Rei . I have been thinking very hard on some things and decided that I have been slacking on my job '**

' You have a job!?'

**' This kid ... YES I do and that job is to look after you until you fulfill our promise NOT to be your friend '**

' But Ai you're my only friend '

**' No I'm just a demon inside you thanks to our contract and besides isn't that demon fox your friend ? ' **

I frowned

' Don't call Naru that!'

**' Right I forgot that you're also a demon '**

' I'm not a ...'

**' I'm leaving and don't talk to me unless it's about our contract or something important '**

_She left me . I have no one anymore _. NO ! I shall not get infected by emonesss . I have the ability to make friends .

" Hey Rei-chan "

I glanced towards a grinning Naruto but his grin seemed force . If he's going to make a mask to hide his emotions he has to learn to fool himself too . I smiled at him.

" Yeah ? "

" Well class ended awhile ago "

" Really ? I didn't notice " I grinned

" So uh I was uh wondering if you wanted to hang out , you know ? " He asked with eyes full of hope yet waiting for my rejection just like I used to be huh

" Naruto why wouldn't I want to hang out with the hottest guy in class?" I smirked at him

" Huh ? OH ah yeah I just asked since I thought you didn't want to..." he trailed off

" Be your friend anymore ? " I finished for him

" Yeah ! How did you know ? "

" Because I see that you're afraid of rejection and being alone " I gave him a knowing smile while he had a shocked face

" How ..."

" And Naruto you know what ? "

" What ? "

" I promise that I'll always be your friend no matter what and to support your dreams as well "

I extended my pinky out for him " I pinky promise " I said as he interlocked his pinky with mine .

**Naruto's point of view **

My first friend I thought as I faced her .

" Hey Naru "

" Yeah Rei-chan ? "

" I'm hungry and new around here so how about taking me out for lunch and then give me a tour ? " she asked me

" Sure ! I'll show you the whole village , Believe it ! " I beamed at her

" There's that smile I know and love " she smilled at me

Huh ? She noticed !

" Believe it ! " I said while blushing and grinning . My stomach started growling

" Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry " she winked at me

" I'll take you to the best place ever , believe it ! "

* * *

**Third persons POV **

When the duo reached their destination which was obviously Ichiraku

" Hey old man " Naruto greeted as he took a seat and motioned for a red haired girl to sit

" Hey Naruto the usual right ? " yelled an old man who seemed to be making ramen at the moment

" Yeah but make it two old man ! " Naruto exclaimed

" Sure " the old man confirmed

" Ramen is the best pleasure , huh ? " the red head smiled while thinking about the sign

" Believe it ! " Naruto grinned

" Who's your smart new friend Naruto ? " The old man asked as he set the two bowls for his customers

" This is Rei-chan ! " Naruto proudly exclaimed as he took the chopsticks and started eating

" It's a pleasure to meet you Rei , my name's Teuchi "

" Likewise Teuchi-san " Rei replied as she also started eating the ramen and in an instant it was done

" Did you like it ? " Teuchi asked

" This is the best ramen I ever ate " she smiled

" What did I tell ya Rei-chan " Naruto said while grinning

* * *

After the ramen the duo had started the tour which lasted until roughly 5:30 pm since Rei decided that the way the villagers looked at Naruto was getting harsher . They were currently walking on the street which was lighted with the setting sun . During the tour Rei had figure out a lot of things about Naruto like how arrogant Sasuke is which is true , Naruto having a crush on Sakura since she once showed him kindness when he was lonely and Rei thought that if she was still that girl she once was she would be better liked by her and also of course about Iruka .

" Hey Rei-chan why do you always call the old man Sarutobi ? " Naruto asked a bit hesitant

" Because he let a monster destroy everything that was mine " Rei's bangs covered her eyes so no one could see her eyes so full of sadness , fear and anger

**' Hey brat hate to ruin your pity story but I think you also sensed them ' **

" I gotta go Naru ! Bye " She cheerfully exclaimed while heading off leaving a shocked Naruto who was mad at the hokage for doing that to Rei

* * *

**Rei's POV **

' Damn it my tongue slipped ! I wasn't supposed to fucking tell anyone '

**' Pathetic . A demon weaseled his way into your guarded heart for a second ' **

'Not right now Rei '

Rei stopped running and stood in front of what seemes to be a weapon shop and walked in . She stood in front of two daggers which seemed to be able to connect. The only difference between the two was that at the bottom one was white while the other was black . As I started to reach them someone stopped me .

" I'm sorry miss but those daggers are cursed "

" Cursed ? " I asked with a curious edge

" Ninjas who bought these cursed daggers were either severly injured or dead by the end of the week "

" Cursed ? These fine pieces of art are cursed ? "

" Yes miss " I smirked as I grabbed them and put my hand down with them on either side of my hands .

**In a strange place **

I opened my eyes and took in my suroundings . I'm in the middle of black and white roses which complemented each other beautifully .

" Beautiful " I managed to say

" We know " said two voices at the exact time .

I turned around and saw two men who appears to be in their early twenties. One had white hair , white kimono and white eyes while the other wore the opposite black .

" Hello my name is Akane Rei " I bowed to them

" Not only does she have good eyes but also polite " said the white one

" I agree " said the black one

" My name is Shiro and this is Kuro " said the white one now known as Shiro

" I humbly ask for your assistance "

" There's no way we'd serve a little brat as our master even if I'm already dead " said the black one in a rude way

" Now Kuro " frowned Shiro

" If I may , I am asking to be your partner not master " I said

" I like her " said Shiro

" Don't be so quick Shiro , we decline unless you prove what you said was sincere " said Kuro

" Deal "

**Back to the shop **

I opened my eyes and saw a worried old man and sighed .

" Miss you're to young to die over these cursed daggers " the owner tried to reason

" I decided that they're my partners , I don't want any other this shop has to offer "

" What ? "

" And I shall trust them with my very own fate ! " I exclaimed while throwing them up in the air and stood still while looking up . If they hit me it'l be in the eyes . Just as they were about to hit they fell on the ground while I grinned

" Guess we are partners now "

**' Rei-chan you were too reckless even Kuro didn't expect that ' **

**' I like you Akane and I have a feeling the three of us are gonna be good partners '**

' Of course! '

" Hey old man I'll take a black and a white sheath for them

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hokage's office**

When Rei left a certain blond went to the Hokage's office

" Ah Naruto what brings you here ? Where is Rei? " the hokage asked having no clue to what's going on

" DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT " Naruto screamed

" Calm down Naruto " The hokage said with worry

" I CAN'T CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT REI-CHAN SAID! " Naruto stated

" What did she say ? " The hokage furrowed his brows

" She told me what you did to her! " Naruto pointed his finger at the hokage

" Me ? " The hokage asked in confusion

" DON'T ACT INNOCENT "

" Naruto I promise you I do not know what you are speaking about " the hokage said

" She told me that you let a monster took away EVERYTHING she cared about! "

' A monster ? Who could ...no it couldn't be but it seems highly likely ' the hokage thought and then sighed

" Naruto I used to be a sensei once "

" HUH? What's that supposed to do with Rei ? "

" Those three grew into powerful ninja but one of them became a bad guy and I believe that he was responsable "

" Then why does she blame you ? "

The hokage sighed at this question " I do not know Naruto but let's not talk about it if Rei doesn't willingly tell us "

Naruto nodded " I made up my mind "

" About what ? "

" I'm gonna be Rei's bestest friend ever and protect her ! " Naruto vowed while the hokage gave him a knowing smile

_**Chapter end**_

* * *

_**And a bit of Rei is being revealed in this chapter which was hard to write **_


	4. A walk in Konoha

_**AN : Hey guys ! This story has just reached 200 views so to celebrate I decided to finish this chapter earlier and will be in third person ( takes place the day after the last one which is saturday )**_

* * *

_** Chapter 4**_

_**"The best memories are often the saddest since you know they will never happen again"**_

* * *

It was 7 in the morning here in Konoha and Rei was cheerfully walking towards the training grounds wanting to test her new partners skills. When she reached her destination her partners informed her how to use them which was fun and progressive since Rei is a fast learner . Also Ai wasn't talking to Rei since there was nothing worth her attention going on . Shiro and Kuro also learned about Ai. When they were done Rei decided to practice her shuriken throwing .Rei turned around when she heard someone clapping.

" You're amazing at throwing shuriken " A mysterious girl said

" Thank you , my name is Akane Rei " she smilled

"Nice to meet you , my name's Tenten " she also smilled

"Likewise Tenten-chan " she grinned

" Have you tried kunai throwing ?" Tenten asked

" I have yet to buy them " Rei replied

" Well then what are we waiting for ?" Tenten dragged Rei to a weapon shop

' Didn't even as for permission ' Rei thought while sweatdropping

" Let's enter " Tenten grinned

" Hello " both of the girls greeted

" Ah welcome what might you be - AH it's you! " the old man pointed at Rei

"Me ? Sorry but do I know you old man ? " Rei politely asked

" Yes you ! I'm still in my thirties which is NOT old . " The old man said

" Sir ? How do you know Rei?" Tenten curiously asked

" Ah Tenten you know those cursed daggers right ? " The shopkeeper asked

" Yeah , what about them?" asked Tenten

" That girl over them bought those cursed daggers" The shopkeeper replied

"Are you sure about hhaving those daggers Rei? They felt like they had their own minds when I bought them and then when I went training I almost died ! " said Tenten

"They're my partners and they have their own names , Shiro and Kuro " Rei said in an annoyed tone as she gestured to the weapons which was being covered by her red sleeve

"Ah sorry Rei " apologized Tenten

" No problem " Rei beamed

"Guess this girl either doesn't value her life " The shopkeeper said while shaking his head

"Maybe I have a death wish " She smirked while the shopkeeper who obviously can't take a joke paled

"Well anyways we're looking for kunais " Tenten spoke

"Ah I just received a new shipment "

Tenten and the shopkeeper began to converse about weapons while Rei smiled and decided to sneak off since she didn't want to spend the day on kunai throwing .

* * *

Rei was walking on a road but then she bumped into someone.

"I-i'm s-sorry " A shy girl said

"Ah no worries , you're Hinata aren't you ?" Rei asked recognising the shy girl in her class

"Y-you r-remembered m-me ? " Hinata was surprised since Rei only went one day to the academy

"Of course! " Rei beamed

"T-thank y-you "

"For what?"

"N-nothing"

"You're weird" Rei bluntly stated

"S-s-sorry" Hinata replied

"But hey I like weird people" Rei grinned which made Hinata smile

"T-thank y-you"

"Wanna be my friend?" Rei asked taking advantage of the situation

"M-me? I'd l-love to " Hinata felt happy about finally making a friend

"Well I'm hungry! Wanna join me for my first meal of the day?"

Hinata nodded and so the new pair of friends walked to a nearby shop which was oddly enough Ichiraku ramen. Rei thought that maybe there was a genjutsu in Konoha which made her go to Ichiraku unconciously or she just loved ramen. Hinata and Rei started talking about various things such as school , lessons , fellow classmates and Rei figured out that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. After eaating the two started walking.

"So Hina-chan what's your family like?" Rei asked in a casual manner but felt a pang of guilt for gathering information from her new friend

Hinata began contemplating if she should tell her or not and decided that it might help her to talk about it so she began telling Rei about her childhood , her father , sister , cousin and even the way that she's seen. While Hinata was talking Rei had been listening with a lot of attention and taking mental notes for the future .

"You know Hinata I think that your kindness is your greatest strenght. Sure your not a prodigy like your other families but you're you and if you can't learn to accept yourself how do you expect others to do so?" Rei said

"..." Hinata stayed quiet

"And as for that arrogant cousin of yours who says you're a failure. Just prove him wrong by training hard! See ya ! " Rei grinned and walked away

"Wait" Hinata whispered but Rei heard and halted which suprised Hinata

"Yeah?"

"W-why d-did y-you say y-you wanted t-to become m-my friend?" Hinata asked

"Your name. It means towards the sun which is beautiful." Rei then began walking away while Hinata whispered a quiet thank you.

* * *

"What should I do next?" Rei asked no one in particular

After walking for ten minutes or so Rei spotted a flower shop which made her think of buying flowers for her lonely appartment.

"Good afternoon " Rei greeted

"Good - Oh hey it's you Rei"

"Ah it's you Ino , so you're helping out" Rei stated

"Yep now what are you looking for?" Ino asked

"How about a custom made bouquet? Made by you?" Rei asked

"By me?" Ino asked since most people would aske her mom for that

"Yes , you seem to know a lot about flowers also you have great fashion sense so you should be able to , right ?" Rei smiled at her

"I'd love to but I don't know which flowers would compliment you" Ino stated

"How about you use your jutsu to go through my memories and find out?" Rei suggested

"It's kinda like intruding"

"I insist "

"You sure?"

"Positive and there's also a specific memory. Nine years ago on the eight of september"

"Okay" Ino said while placing a hand on Rei's head

Inside Rei's mind was a giant white door

"What's this?" Ino asked confused

"Oh that leads to my inner mind " Rei informed her

Suddenly Ino could see Rei's mind and went to the memory which was being displayed along with Rei herself. In that memory there was a young version of Rei sitting at a table and happily talking to her grandma.

"Is this the memory?"

"Yeah"

"Why is it so special?"

"Because the best memory are the saddest since you know it won't happen ever again" Rei said with a sad smile

"What do you mean?"

"You see my granny is dead"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't mind in fact thank you for helping me " Rei happily said

"I know exactly which flowers to give you" Ino stated and they were back in the shop

"Really?" Rei excitely asked

"Yeah. So what do you think about Sasuke?" Ino asked taking advantage of the situation

"I think he's an idiot for not liking a pretty girl like you" Rei said

"I think he's just shy , but do you like him?" Ino asked

"No and besides I think you two would make an awesome couple."

"I know right! Here I saw you and your granny talk about them" Ino happily exclaimed while handing Rei a bouquet filled with white and blue daisies

"Thanks I love it Ino-chan" Rei hugged Ino

"No problem Akane" Ino said

"Bye-bye" Rei waved and ran back to the appartment and set the bouquet in the middle of her table

She glanced at her clock and it was now six so she decided to start making dinner and invited Naruto over

_**Chapter end**_

* * *

_**A/N : Next chapter featuring Rei and Naruto !**_


	5. Diner

_**A/N: Hey there guys! So after sleeping today I decided to write this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and of course do not own Naruto**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Dinner**_

* * *

"_**People think being alone makes you lonely , but I don't think that's true. Being surrounded by the wrong people is the loneliest thing in the world " Kim Cuberston**_

* * *

For dinner I just made curry with rice since I was lazy to make someone else. I set two plates one for me and one for Naruto. I then walked to Naruto's place and started banging like hell at the door , when the door flew open I manage to pause my fist before hitting the blond in front of me with a smile .

"WHO oh it's just you Rei-chan" he smiled at me

"Yeah that's me " I returned his smile

"So what's up?" he asked me

"Just wondering if you wanted to eat diner with me"

"Really?" he grinned

"Yeah"

"What about your parents?" he asked which made my smile slightly falter

" I'm an orphan" I smiled sadly

"Sorry I didn't know, believe it!" he looked sad

"Well then come on!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my apartment

"I forgot that you live across from me Rei-chan!" he exclaimed which made me sweat drop

"Airhead" I muttered

Naruto then took a seat and started eating while I was doing the same

"Hey Naru why do you want to become Hokage?" I asked

"Because then everyone will have to accept and acknowledge me!" he exclaimed

"Ah those are good reasons also a bit selfish " I bluntly stated

"What about you Rei-chan?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Your dream"

"Ah that! Well it's a secret" I winked at him

"Aww come on ! " Naruto whined

"Still a secret " I laughed

'Speaking of dreams what's yours?' I asked my partners

'**To become the strongest' **they both replied

'Of course you'll be the strongest with me as your partners'

'**Thanks Rei-chan' shiro smiled **

'**Arrogant' kuro smirked **

'Well I learned from the best'

'**You fucking brat'**

'**Language Kuro!'**

"Hey Rei-chan can I have seconds"

"Sure Naru!" I toke his place and filled it up with rice and curry

"Thanks! This is the best cooking ever, believe it!"

"Well not the best but good enough and how about eating with me from now on?"

"Really?"

'Does he really have to keep asking that?' silence filled

"Yes so is that a yes?"

"Believe it!"

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be back in ten minutes " I said

'**Now that brat is gonna picture you nude or something'**

'**I agree with Kuro'**

'Naruto is too dense to think about that'

'**Rei-chan we men are lustful creatures'**

'**Speak for yourself Shiro '**

'Well I can imagine you being like that Kuro but not you Shiro'

'**Back when we were alive Shiro would sleep with a different woman every night '**

'…'

'Men really are perverts'

'**Don't slump me up with the rest! '**

'Yeah right '

After my shower I wore my cherry blossom pajama and let my hair loose .

"Hey Naru , you done?"

"Yeah" he blushed a bit .

"Good" I said as I headed out to wash the dishes

"Thanks for the dinner!" Naruto exclaimed getting up

"Anytime" I shout just as he closed the door and hear a mumbled thank you

"Well time to go read"

* * *

I went over to my pile of books and decided to use my shadow clone jutsu. I summoned four clones

"Clone one you study up on water jutsus , clone two wind , clone three lighting and clone four genjustu "

"Roger" They all said

'**Hey Rei-chan what's your affinity?'**

'**I was wondering that too brat '**

'**Rei's main two are water and wind with lightning being her second'**

'**That's impressive Rei-chan!'**

'**So the great Ai really is real'**

'Told you'

'**Tch whatever '**

'**Rei'**

'What?'

'**Do you still have your family scrolls and summoning scrolls?'**

'Yeah I kept them in my bra which the stupid leaf didn't check. I also have my bingo book'

'**Good. Shiro and Kuro refrain from blushing '**

'**S-sorry I just didn't expect Rei-chan to say that'**

'**I'm not interested in brats like her and you seem pretty protective of that flat chest'**

'**I am her guardian and for your information Rei is quite develop for her age '**

'AIIIIIII'

'**I feel sorry for this brat '**

'**I agree'**

'**Only stating the truth'**

'**Now I know why the brat is so blunt'**

'**And where her confidence comes from…..are you blushing Ai-san?'**

'**No'**

'Well time to read ICHA ICHA' I hummed as I started reading

_Ten minutes later _

'**This scene is intense and a bit graphic for a brat like you'**

'**Let Rei-chan read whatever she wants'**

'**Shiro you bastard! Your enjoying this aren't you?'**

'**A bit'**

'**Pervert'**

'**Closet pervert '**

'**I'm not a pervert '**

'I also think you're a closet pervert '

'**Don't side with him brat'**

'**See Rei-chan agrees with me'**

'**Because you guys are the shady duo'**

'**Pfft nice comeback! So Rei-chan when did you start reading?'**

'When I was eight I read a book called Tale of a gutsy ninja and fell in love with it so after that I started to read the authors other works which brings me here'

'**EIGHT? Fuck this brat is beyond hope and who the hell would sell this shit to kids!'**

'**Tale of a gutsy ninja? ' **

'Yes . I transformed into an adult. It wasn't quite famous so don't worry about it I'll read it to you when I get it in a few months'

' **Great'**

'**Probably one of the most perverted shit ever'**

'Actually it's real name is The Tale of The utterly gutsy ninja , I just call it tale of a gutsy ninja for short. Anyways this story is about a ninja named Naruto who never gives up and vows to end all war and hate in the ninja world. '

'**I'm interested in this book '**

'**Hey Rei-chan your friend has the same name!'**

'Oh right I didn't tell you guys huh?'

'**Tell us what brat?'**

'The author which is one of the legendary sanin Jiraya-sama was Minato Kamikaze's sensei. Minato-san is known as the forth hokage or the yellow flash and is married to the beautiful Kushina Uzumaki . She's the reason I've been learning about Fuinjutsu which I was taught by an expert. Anyways Kushina-san and Minato-san had a child known as Naruto Uzumaki which I assume is named after the main character of the book' I smirked at my knowledge

'**How the hell do you know this ?'**

'You see Kuro I'm an expert at gathering information thanks to my other kekkei genkai '

'**I thought you could only interact with spirits like us Rei-chan'**

'**Shiro the brat just said other kekkei genkai which means she has two'**

'Correct '

'**How is that possible? ' **

'**Well Kuro you see when a man and woman love each other so much they de-'**

'**SHUT THE EFF UP'**

'Man you guys are a riot. Kuro you see I'm half Akane and half Rei and I'll tell you the rest later'

'**So then what's your name?'**

' I don't have one hence why I just use Akane for either my first or last name and same goes for Rei'

'**So what more can you do Rei-chan?'**

' Aside from being badass? I'm pretty awesome in taijutsu , chakra control , ninjutsu , genjutsu and strategizing. I'm decent in fuinjutsu and weapons. My strength , stamina and endurance aren't something to mess with. When near water I can let the wind help me to make Ice based jutsus and during my traveling someone taught me the storm release which I'm mediocre if not lower.I'm great at sensing others and tracking. explosives and poisons are dangerous with me around. Lastly I pride myself in my speed. ' I smirked while closing my book

'**Well then Rei-chan if you don't mind I can help you with wind and strategizing'**

'**I'll help the brat with her genjutsu and water '**

'**Then I shall be responsible for her lightning '**

'Thank you guys so much!' I beamed

'**Anything for you'**

'**Can't have people thinking your weak'**

'**I am your guardian '**

'Goodnight guys' I said as I released my clones and yawned . I laid in my bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Third person point of view**

"Why did you two call me here " Ai asked while glancing around her surroundings filled with black and white roses

"You see Ai-san we were wondering how Rei learned everything she knows"

"Basically why a twelve year old would have to learn all those things"

"This is the ninja world " Ai stated

"A fucking twelve year old should have parents , a home and should be gennin not ANBU level "

"I agree with Kuro"

"Her parents are dead , her home was destroyed and she learned her abilities from her own free will "

"When did all that shit happened"

Sighing Ai answered "Parents died when she was born , a massacre when she was five and after the massacre she decided to become stronger and made a vow to realize her dream"

"That brat's been through a lot"

"Yeah Rei-chan is always cheerful I wouldn't have expected that"

"You guys don't even know half of it , she'll tell you when she feels like it"

All three had a sad aura and Ai decided to break it.

"As for her abilities even without all that happening she would still be very strong since she's a born prodigy " Ai smirked while Shiro and Kuro had a prideful smile

"Her taijutsu , tracking and ninjutsu comes from her father , sensing and information gathering are from her kekkei genkai , chakra control and genjutsu are from her mom and she always had speed , strength and strategizing while as you know fuinjustu and a few more were taught to her but she still has a long way to go " Ai said with pride

"Rei-chan is awesome " Shiro stated

"Akane is our partner after all but where do you fit in?" Kuro asked Ai

"Ah you see after what happened to the Akane clan Rei went to her father's clan which was the Rei clan. Upon arriving there she found it completely abandoned and stumbled upon a shrine which held an evil spirit . Rei being the sweet girl she is she asked the spirit for her name and when she found out that the spirit had no name she named her Ai due to the spirit never having this before and asked the spirit to become her friend. The spirit made a contract and became Rei's guardian and the two of them became good friends learning everything about each other" she had a face filled with nostalgia

"So why are you being all emo on Akane?"

"I failed as her guardian "

"What?" both Kuro and Shiro asked

"She put up a wall between herself and others."

"Stop speaking in damn riddles"

"You see she relied on me too much for being her friend and thought that she only needs me which is not good since I'm a spirit and she has to have real human interactions. So I broke her wall when I broke our friendship" Ai then left the two alone

"Do you think she did the right thing?"

"It was Shiro , you see the brat already started making friend with that ramen addict , the shy Hyuga and even the mind girl "

"But wasn't her relationship with Rei-chan important ?"

"When you say goodbye life gives you a new hello and besides you'd be blind to not see that they cherish each other like sisters "

* * *

_** Chapter end **_

_**So Shiro calls her Rei-chan , Ai calls her Rei while Kuro calls her Akane , got it? **_

_**Please review , like and favorite this story it could really make my day.**_


	6. Enter : Naruto Uzumaki

_**Here's the sixth chapter ! This chapter time skips to one month later meaning the start of Naruto**_

* * *

"_**Hard work doesn't guarantee success but success isn't possible without hard work"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : Enter Naruto Uzumaki**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

It's been a month since I came to this village and I tried to escape about four times . The first time I remember like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"This fucking village doesn't fucking have the new fucking volume of ninja temptations!" I exclaimed

'**This village is beyond hope!' Shiro agreed**

'**Akane , Shiro calm down ' Kuro tried to calm us down**

'**Kuro once Rei gets like this she sadly will not stop' Rei gave Kuro a so true advice**

'I decided let's leave this village and go on an ultimate quest to find the ultimate treasure : Temptations of a ninja '

'**Roger Rei-chan'**

'**Akane you should stop maybe this will help you get rid of that perverted mind of yours'**

'This book isn't perverted!'

'**Yeah right'**

'**Actually it's true Kuro'**

'**This book has to be interesting for this brat to just leave to go get it' **

_**Flashback end**_

After that I just packed three scrolls and grab my wallet but sadly Naruto thought I was leaving for real so he told Sarutobi. While I was running in the forest a crazy motherfucker known as Anko attacked me and took me to Sarutobi. After I explained why I was leaving the crazy Anko cracked up rolling on the floor dying of laughter and decided to spend the day with me since she liked me. The day was spend eating dango and going to the T&I. There we played a game to catch an escapee which I didn't care about until someone called me a weak little girl and I won in ten minutes flat. This dude named Ibiki was impressed and Anko was busy bragging about me being her student so in the end I became her apprentice.

I also got to know a few people in this class. Hinata and I hit it off well and I even spar with her but dayum the byakugan is a bitch to beat doesn't mean it's impossible though. Ino and I talked a lot and became great friends. Sakura is a bitch I mean how could Naruto like that self centered emo loving fangirl ? Don't get me wrong I tried to be friends with her which ended up in her insulting me and Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji were relaxing to be around didn't talk much but he was cool in my books. Kiba was as loud as Naruto but still fun and Akamaru was cute but not as cute as my wolves. Sasuke and I didn't really talk but I think he still can't move on from his whole clan being massacred but to me he's lucky it didn't happen in front of him. Naruto and I became attached to one another and even became the prank playing duo.

I glance over the clock and guess what? I'm ten minutes late thanks to you guys. Yeah I blame you , problem? Didn't fucking think so.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Now the party don't start till I walk in " I sung as I opened the door

When I opened the door I saw Naruto tied up while Iruka is lecturing him completely oblivious to the fact I'm here. Man for a ninja he sure fails .

"Hey Naru I saw your awesome work today. They really did need a new look. Well all except the fourth " I grinned at him with a thumbs up

"Thanks Rei-chan!" Naruto returned my grin with a foxy one

"Rei you shouldn't be encouraging him" Iruka tried to reason

"Shut the hell up , if you were a better teacher this shit wouldn't fucking happen" I bluntly said

'**BURNED'**

'**For a brat that was good'**

'Thanks ' I grinned

Iruka decided to ignore me (whatever I don't need him *pouts*) and lecture Naruto

"Tomorrow is the shinobi's graduation exams and you failed the last two times ! This isn't the time to be causing troubles idiot! " Iruka rubbed the fact that he failed two times already in his face a lot.

"Whatever" Naruto said

"Time for a Henge no justsu test! Everyone line up! "

"What?" The whole class whined

"Transform perfectly into me!" Wow someone in self centered

After awhile it was Naruto's turn

"It's all your fault " A jerk said to him

"Like I care " Naruto replied

"Show 'em what you got Naru " I cheered for him which made a few guys in class glare at him

"Thanks Rei-chan!" Naruto grinned

Naruto turned into a female nude version of himself which I had to admit was a beauty and Iruka had a nosebleed which made me roll around the floor laughing while Naruto undid the jutsu and said it's name which followed Iruka hitting him.

* * *

After class I went to help Naruto clean up the faces which up close was a lot funnier.

"I won't let you guys go until everything is as it has to be " Iruka told us

"Like I care ! It's not like I have anyone to go home to" Naruto replied

"Neither do I " I added while wiping the fourths face

"Naruto…" Iruka said

"What?"

"Well uhm if everything is all cleaned up I'll buy you some ramen tonight , you too Rei"

"Okay I'll work as hard as I can! " Naruto said and when he turned around he saw the faces completely clean

"Done" I said eagerly for free food

"That was fast!" Naruto and Iruka exclaimed at the same time

"I do pride myself in my speed " I grinned at them

* * *

We later arrived at Ichiraku's . Naruto sat in the middle of me and Iruka

"Naruto why were you doing that to the monument ? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked

"Of course I know! Basically those are the strongest shinobi of this village right? And among the is the fourth Hokage a hero who saved the village from a demon fox " Naruto explained

'He has no idea does he? ' I sighed

'**Why don't you just tell him Rei-chan?'**

'Not my place besides it seems like a top secret information'

'**The brat's right '**

'Gee thanks'

I returned to the conversation only to find that Naruto asked Iruka to borrow his headband but got rejected . I sighed while happily finishing my ramen and went to my apartment .

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late " I shouted while opening the door and found only Iruka

"Ah Rei I knew you might be late so I waited for you " Iruka said which made me relieved

"Thank you so much , did Naruto pass?" I asked

"No" Iruka looked a bit sad

"Well then guess I'm not needed . If Naru doesn't pass then neither will I " I stated

"Wouldn't Naruto be sad if he finds out you intentionally failed?"

"Damn I hate it when your right "

"Good now make at least two clones and you pass"

"How about six?" I smirked and made twelve

"I'm impressed Rei " he said handing be a black headband

"I over did it besides you shouldn't be since you haven't really given me any tests " I said

"Guess your right but I never considered you to be a prodigy since.." He trailed off

"I hang out with Naruto?" I finished for him

"Sorry "

"No problem besides I can see that you care for that idiot too bad he doesn't realize it and Iruka he might act tough but he's suffering in the inside he just needs a family figure in his life and someone who accepts him " I grinned

"Thank you Rei" He smiled at me

"Well if that's all"

"Actually could you take a handwritten test? And don't fail because you'd rather sleep"

"Sure , no holding back anymore I guess"

'That was easy ' I thought as I was walking home since it got a bit late after the test

'**For an idiot you sure are smart Rei-chan'**

'**Is that even a compliment ? Nice work brat '**

'**Good job Rei'**

'Thanks guys '

"We should have killed that demon when we had a chance" I heard a nearby villager

'Demon? The only demon in this village in the nine tails , oh no Naruto!'

'**Find the Hokage Rei-chan'**

'**I agree'**

* * *

I rushed to the old man's office and barged in. I saw a purple ball displaying Naruto and relief washed over.

"I thought he released the kyuubi " I said all worry gone

"There's only a one in a million chance of that happening , but how do you know that?" Sarutobi asked me

"You thought I didn't know that? Please I know more about Naruto then he himself knows" I smirked

"Such as?"

"His parents"

"How do you know this?"

"I'm an expert at gathering information " I said

"What more do you know?"

"About this village?" I asked

"Yes "

"Well no harm in telling you I guess . I know about the truth behind a certain massacre , Naruto's origins, ROOT and about your students I guess "

"Who else knows this?" he cautiously asked me

"Only I do and don't worry I'll keep it confidential "

"Thank you " he smiled at me

"Hey it's not my place to tell others" I shrugged

"What's your relationship with Orochimaru ?" he bluntly asked

"He's responsible for my clan's massacre " I said with a voice void from emotion

"I'm sorry " he gently spoke

"It wasn't your fault " I grinned at him

"But you do seem to blame me " He replied unsure of what expression he should be showing

"Yeah I did blame you but Shiro and Kuro said I was being stupid since Orochimaru did it and not you so sorry for blaming you " I said and felt something wet on my face

'**Rei-chan '**

'**Akane'**

'**Rei'**

They tried to comfort me but I can't stop the tears from falling.

"I shouldn't be crying " I said while Sarutobi frowned

"A child is allowed to cry " He said while standing up and wrapping me in a hug

"I miss them , it hurts! If I was stronger they would still be alive " I started sobbing on the Hokage

"I'm sure your parents don't blame you "

"I don't know them" I stopped sobbing

"What?"

"They died when I was born" I sadly smiled

"Then who?"

"My grandparents " I pulled out of the hug "Sorry but I'll mourn when I'm ready" I grinned at him which he returned with a small smile

"You're a strong ninja and with your test score you are also smart " He complimented me

"Thanks Saru-chan " I gave him a toothy smile

"Saru-chan? " he asked

"Yeah if you don't mind me calling you that" I gave him the puppy dog eyes

"You can call me that child " he smiled

* * *

**Third person POV**

After Naruto and Rei's hard day they went home and when it was diner time they sat and ate homemade ramen.

"This is delicious Rei-chan!" Naruto slurped his ramen

"Well of course this is to celebrate us passing!" Rei beamed at Naruto

"Hehehe so you noticed?"

"Yeah I even saw Iruka put it on for you " Rei nodded

"How do you know?" Naruto asked

"And it was awesome how you summoned up a thousand clones like it was nothing! Even I get a bit tired after doing that" Rei continued

"How do you know all of this?" Naruto asked

"Secret" Rei winked

"Come one! " Naruto whined

Rei started laughing

"So are you scared of me?" Naruto nervously asked

"Why should I be?" Rei raised an eyebrow knowing exactly what Naruto meant

"Nothing! Forget it " Naruto said relieved that Rei doesn't know

"I'm your best friend right Naruto?" Rei asked

"Yeah my bestest friend ever believe it!"

"Then why are you keeping the nine tails a secret from me?" Rei asked

"Because I don't want you to hate me " Naruto quietly mumbled

"It's already too late for that! Besides your Naruto Uzumaki not the kyuubi. Sure maybe he's a part of you but guess what? I couldn't care less " Rei gave Naruto a bright smile

"Thanks Rei-chan!" Naruto went back to eaten

"And Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"There's eight more people like you and you have the strongest demon of them all " Rei said

"There are?" Naruto asked excited that there's people like him

"Yep"

"Are you one of them?" Naruto curiously asked

" Nah I'm more of a spirit person "

Rei continued eating while Naruto gave her a confused look but shrug it off in favor of eating.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

_**So how was it? Bad or good? **_

_**Please review , follow and favorite**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor any of those cool ninja shit **_


	7. My name is Konohamaru!

_**Chapter seven: My name is Konohamaru !**_

"_**Challenges are what makes life more interesting, overcoming them is what makes them meaningful"**_

* * *

**Third person POV**

Rei was currently next to the Hokage trying not to laugh at Naruto's bizarre photo of himself while the Hokage was staring at it deep in thought.

"It took me ages to come up with a good face! Three hours later I decided to take this one. But come on it is pretty artistic isn't it?" Naruto who was sitting in a chair in front of them said while seeming proud of himself

"Retake it " the Hokage ordered

"Where are your forehead protectors ?" The Hokage questioned Naruto and Rei

"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony , I don't want to scratch it" Naruto said

"I just forgot it at home" Rei replied

While the Hokage was talking to Naruto a kid suddenly barged in.

"Fight me old geezer " a weird kid said

"Oh no , not again " another voice was heard just as the kid face planted on the floor

"Damn who set a trap?" The kid started accusing

"Are you alright ? And there isn't a trap anywhere!" the weird guy said

'Who the hell is this kid ? ' Naruto thought

'The fuck are these fucking weirdos?' Rei thought but then notice the look one of them gave Naruto and glared

"I know you're the one who set up the trap " The kid accused the duo

"You tripped over your own feet idiot!" Naruto and Rei picked up the kid

"Hey Naruto and Rei let him go he's the Hokage's grandson" Iruka shouted

"Come on then ! Go ahead , punch me " the kid challenged while his true thoughts were

'Now that they know who I am they won't dare hurt me , they're just like Ebisu and everyone else'

"You really think I give a damn idiot" Naruto said while Rei said "I won't even give a fuck about your heritage arrogant pansy " the duo punched the kid

"Ouch" The kid clutched his head

"No way!" the weird guy said with a face of disbelief

"Hey Saru-chan if all the kids are like this I'll be gone before you can say ramen " Rei shook her head

'Geez' the Hokage thought

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"Well I think it was awesome " Naruto said

"It was hilarious I should ask the photographer if he has any spares" I replied

"Don't need to! I have plenty at home , believe it!" Naruto grinned

"Hey Naru this is getting annoying" I sighed

"STOP FOLLOWING ME AND YOU AREN'T FOOLING ANYONE WITH THAT" Naruto screamed and pointed at the little brat

'**Look who's talking brat'**

'**Why do you keep calling him a brat , Rei-chan?'**

'Because he's a little brat who hides behind his name. You don't see me or Naruto using our parents names '

'**Agreed' they both said**

"Please teach me the sexy no justu which you defeated gramps with , please boss!?" the brat pleaded

"Ok the basics are bon kyuu bon , got it? Now try it! " Naruto said

"Yes boss!" Konohamaru said and turned into a

"That's awful " I said while rolling on a floor laughing

"NO!" Naruto screamed

* * *

After awhile we sat down on a log and started drinking

"By the way , why are you going after your grandpa all the time?" Naruto asked

"Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru I'm named after the village and even though everyone knows my name…no one ever calls me that when someone is talking about me or calling me all they ever see is the Hokage's grandson no one ever sees me for me that's why I want the Hokage title "

"Idiot , who would acknowledge a brat like you? The Hokage title isn't something a little brat could take. It isn't kids play moron! The Hokage title if you want the title that bad then ….." Naruto said

"Then what?" Konohamaru asked in an annoyed tone and I decided to join in on Naruto's plan

"Then beat him/me first!" Naruto and I exclaimed with a grin

* * *

"I've found you " shouted that weird guy Ebiko?

'Why do people keep looking at Naruto like that?'

'**They see him as a demon just like you back in your childhood'**

'**What are you talking about Ai-san?'**

'**Shut up Akane will tell us when she feels like it'**

'But Ai he's a hero'

'**They just don't realize Rei'**

I sighed and turned my attention back only to find…

"That's so fucking hilarious " I laughed at the transformation

"If you keep hanging out with trash like him you'll become stupid! I'm your easiest shortcut to becoming Hokage " Ebiro said

"Let me go " Maru-chan struggled

"Kage bunshin no jutsu " Naruto shouted and there were a lot of Naruto's

"That's amazing ! " Konohamaru said

"Fool I'm an elite tutor I'm not a weakling like Mizuki" said Ebiriko

"Henge" Naruto's all shouted and formed a harem which send Ebimo flying and I swear I could feel the Hokage facepalming somewhere!

"I call that one harem no jutsu " Naruto said

"Combining a powerful justu with the sexy jutsu to make a justsu that only perverts will fall for. I wonder if Iruka and Saru-chan will fall for it?" I wondered out loud

"That was awesome boss! You defeated my tutor!" Konohamaru said in awe

'**SHIRO STAY WITH ME'**

'**Kuro…you were the best brother ever'**

'What's going on with this suggestive scene?'

'**Ah Rei you see Shiro is dying of blood loss'**

'Ah just leave that pervert. You guys forgot that your spirits and spirits don't die?'

***Silence***

'I swear I'm surrounded by airheads'

* * *

"From now on we're rivals!" Konohamaru suddenly said

"Sorry but tomorrow I'll be taking my first step as being a shinobi but one day I'll fight you for the Hokage title! I'll be lloking forward to it Konohamaru!" Naruto said and started walking away

"Hey wait for me Naru! " I ran after him

"Huh? Since when were you here Rei-chan?" he asked and made me face plant the ground

"You forgot about me?" I instantly beat him to a pulp

"Sorry Rei-chan!" he said just as he passed out

"Konohamaru?" I asked while walking towards him with a blank expression

"Y-y-yes?" he gulped

"I'll let you on a little something your rival doesn't know "

"Really?"

"You see every Hokage of the village had two things in common " I smiled at him

"What were they?" he asked

"The first one is something every leaf ninja must have which is the will of fire as your granddad says and the second…"

"The second?" he really is impatient

"Is the love for the village and the will to protect it with their very own lives" I told him

"They're so cool! " He exclaimed

"Well then Konohamaru I'm sorry " I told him

"For what?" He asked with confused

"At first I thought you were a brat that only knows how to hide behind your family but guess I was wrong "

"I forgive you"

"Thanks" I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and he turned red

"Get stronger so you can beat this blond " I said as I lifted Naruto up bridal style

"Wait!" Konohamaru shouted

"Need something?"

"What's your name?" he asked

"I don't have one!" I shouted "But people call me either Akane or Rei!" I grinned and in a flash I was gone

* * *

**Third person **

Konohamaru stared at where Akane just stood with awe and then frowned when he remembered her not having a name.

"I'll just call her Akane" He suddenly said

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office the Hokage was impressed with Akane

"Wise and Strong she must have been a prodigy , but she said she doesn't have a name meaning ….ANBU" The Hokage summoned and anbu who specialized in gathering information

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I would like you to find out if there was either a Rei or an Akane clan"

"Understood"

The Hokage sighed and went back to work


	8. Chara time!

_**Character Time!**_

_**Hey guys for today I'll be doing a brief overview of my OC's**_

_**Akane Rei **_

_**Parents**_ : Dead

_**Age **_: 12

_**Appearance **__**: **_Rei is half a head shorter then Naruto , has mid back crimson red hair , dark blue eyes. Her ninja attire : black ninja shoes , black cargo pants that ends above her knees , white muscle shirt , black and white elbow warmers , she wears a scroll like earring which is real on her ears. She has Shiro on her left side besides a ninja pouch filled with weapons and Kuro on her right side beside a ninja pouch filled with scrolls and books and this pouch is beside another one which is filled with something that I don't want to tell you just yet. Her two most important scrolls which is her summoning and family one are the earrings she wears. She wears her forehead protector on her neck. Her hair is securely tied in a bun with senbons.

_**Skills : **_awesome in taijutsu , chakra control , ninjutsu , genjutsu and strategizing. She's decent in fuinjutsu and weapons. Her strength , stamina and endurance aren't something to mess with. When near water she can let the wind help her to make Ice based jutsus and during her traveling someone taught her the storm release which she's mediocre if not 's great at sensing others and tracking. explosives and poisons are dangerous with her around. She uses her twin daggers Shiro and Kuro quite well . Lastly her speed is her pride and joy.

_**Affinity : **_Water (mom) and wind(herself) are her main affinities while Lightning is her second (father)

_**Kekkei genkai : **_Not much is known except that her Rei kekkei genkai is the reason she can interact with the other three and her Akane kekkei genkai helps her gather information

_**Likes**_: Dango , ramen , chocolate pocky , reading , pranks etc

_**Dislikes : **_She really doesn't dislike anything

_**Personality : **_She's blunt and honest always speaking her mind. She's also sweet and caring. Doesn't really get mad easily though she tends to forget things and she's always cheerful

_**Shiro : **_

_**Family : Kuro (twins) (younger)**_

_**Age : 21**_

_**Skills : Seems to know about wind chakra also is a pretty good strategist . He's on of the twin dagger that Rei uses and can transform into different levels . **_

_**Appearance : He wears a white kimono that reaches his ankle and the sleeves past his wrists . He has white hair and white eyes .**_

_**Personality : Cheerful and perverted**_

_**Kuro: **_

_**Family : Shiro (older twin)**_

_**Age: 21**_

_**Appearance: opposite of Shiro**_

_**Skills : Genjustu and water expert **_

_**Personality : Likes to swear , rude but still the serious type **_

_**Ai :**_

_**Age : Unknown**_

_**Appearance: Short black hair and green eyes. Wears sakura kimono **_

_**Skills: Lightning user**_

_**Personality: emo for now **_


	9. Sasuke and Sakura

_**Chapter nine:**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura : Friends or Foes?**_

**Rei's POV**

_Darkness is all I can see and when the light appears my real nightmare starts which no matter how many times I see I will always think it's real like a really strong genjutsu even if I use my fuinjutsu training to put seals that prevents nightmare it won't work. I sigh and begin walking towards the light. What will I see today? I wonder as the memory plays. I see a young version of me walking down the streets._

"_That's her! The demon! "_

"_You better not let your children associate with her"_

"_I heard that she was an accident"_

"_Look at her disgusting demon eyes from that clan"_

"_Too bad a waste of air like her has our clan's beautiful red hair"_

_The girl just kept smiling as if she did not hear those loud whispers._

'**REI '**

'**REI-CHAN'**

'**WAKE THE FUCK UP'**

I fell of my bed and face planted to the floor.

"Why the hell did you wake me at.." I glanced at the clock "Fuck I'm late"

'**Akane you were having a nightmare so show some fucking gratitude'**

"I would if you woke me up sooner" I complained

"Thanks Ai , Shiro and Kuro" They all simply nodded

"Well then time for the morning rush!" I summoned a clone

"Hey I'm here to make breakfast" the clone said

"Thanks " I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower

I wore a white sleeves and black shorts with my usual black ninja shoes. My hair was in a high pony tail and my face was fresh like I never face planted which really didn't happen.

'**Delusional brat'**

'**Rei-chan you really did face plant on the floor'**

'Don't you know how to play along?' I sighed

I grabbed my bento which was filled with onigiri and meat! Did I tell you I love meat? No? Well now you fucking know and thanks to me talking to you I'm three minutes late so sayonara. I reached the academy in thirty seconds flat! I really love my speed.

* * *

"Wake up in the morning feeling like going back to sleep , open up the fucking door to boredom and see my fucking best friend kissing the emo guy uhuh and wait what?" I screamed as I saw Naruto kissing Sasuke. It was obvious that they did not enjoy it.

"It's not what it seems Rei-chan!" Naruto shouted

"Naru I don't think it's wise to pursue this relationship if you're gonna become Hokage" I seriously said and all the boys in class started laughing

"It was accident!" Naruto said

"Don't worry Naru I don't judge people besides I already have a song written out for you" I said

"Rei-chan it-" Naruto was cut off by yours truly

"He's first went a little like this smooch and twist smooch smooch " I sang as I danced and the whole class started cracking up

'**This is hilarious but going too far'**

'**Oh loosen up Shiro' **

"Sasuke wasn't my first kiss!" Everyone stopped laughing to look at Naruto

"Well Naru who stole your fist kiss?" I seriously asked this time

"It was you!" Naruto pointed at me and all the boys started glaring at poor Naruto

"I don't remember ever stealing your first kiss but I did steal Maru's first peck on the face " I said

"You were eating the last popsicle and when I was complaining you grabbed my and gave me a taste!" His face was bright red right now

*_Remembers doing that*_

"Now I remember! You kept complaining about that being your first kiss and how you wanted Sakura to have it!" I cheerfully exclaimed aloud

Sakura beat Naruto up for no real reason as usual. If you think it's because admitting that Naruto wanted to steal her first kiss is a reason well Sasuke can beat her and all the rest of his fangirls except for Ino-chan.

* * *

"Rei-san who was your first kiss?" A random boy asked which made me the sudden center of attention

"My first kiss? Ah that really is nostalgic want to hear the story?" I asked which made the whole class nod and me sweat drop

"It was back when I was seven and was leaving a town located in the land of lightning. I had been training my agility , strength and knowledge for three months from a man who was once an ANBU. Anyways during my training his eight year old niece Kei-chan would often visit. On the day I was leaving he told me that I was his first crush and I told him I didn't feel the same so he decided that we'd be each other first kisses since a person never forgets their first kiss and kissed me saying that he'll always remember me. I never saw him again " I was sitting next to Naruto while the whole class was listening.

"That was so romantic! " A girl said

"Poor Kei-chan!" Another gir said

"That lucky bastard!" A boy shouted

'**That was a cute story Rei-chan!'**

'**Nice lie Akane'**

'**Shiro , Kuro she was telling the truth'**

'**WHAT? I'LL KILL KEI!" the two shouted**

**'I also felt the same when it happened'**

* * *

"Anyways I think you were Sasuke's first kiss" I told Naruto

"Gross"

"Now Naruto you have to take your responsibility and take him on a pity date besides I actually kinda ship it though I ship Ino and him more but I prefer him over Sakura " I said while Shiro and Kuro were busy snickering

But before he could answer Iruka finally got a perfect timing!

"Starting today you are all" blah blah blah

'I wonder if unicorns are real It would be cool if dragons are too '

**'Just the dragon part for me Rei-chan'**

**'Sometimes I think you have a death wish '**

'Didn't we establish that when we met?'

***Kuro remembers***

**'I'll die before becoming the stronngest!'**

**'I thinIk Rei-chan might be hard to kill'**

**'Shiro I think you and I both know that she might jump off a cliff just to see if she'll survive'**

'That's actually not a bad idea' I tuned them out after they started bickering

"So today we will create three men teams with one exception of one four men team. Each team will be led by a Jounin" Iruka explained

"WHAT?" the whole class said when Iruka said something about balancing meals I mean teams

After a few teams

"Next team seven Haruno Sakura , Uzumaki Naruto "

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed

"NO!" Sakura looked down in depression

'Doesn't he want me on his team?' I frowned

**'Men don't like jealous women'**

**'Brat you shouldn't be jealous over a pinkie'**

'I'm not jealous!'

**'Sure' the twins replied**

"Sasuke Uchiha "

"NO!"

"HELL YEAH!"

'The roles got reversed ' I smirked

"And Akane Rei"

"Yatta we're in the same team believe it!"

"Thanks Naru!"

"The only problem is IRUKA-SENSEI WHY DOES AN OUTSTANDING NINJA LIKE ME HAS TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT PRICK OVER THERE?" Naruto motioned to Sasuke the prince of emo

"Sasuke's grades were the second best and yours were dead last. We have to balance the teams understand?"

"Just don't get in my way dead last" Sasuke said

'He spoke! It's the end of the world! '

**'I'm suprised he spoke as well Rei-chan'**

**'So the duckass knows how to talk'**

'Duckass?'

**'Doesn't his hair looks like a duck's butt or maybe even a chickenass ' both twins said**

'BEST SPIRITS EVER'

**'Ha hear that Ai? The brat likes us better'**

I tuned out their arguing

"Excuse me sensei but who was the best graduate ?'" Sakura asked

"That would be Akane " Iruka said while I smirked like a boss

"That's impossible Rei was here for only a month" Sakura know it all said

"Well Sakura on the graduation day she summoned twice the clones Sasuke did and also took all the exams you took while in the academy is the result was that she scored a perfect on all in under ninety minutes " Iruka explained since Sakura wanted to know how yours truly beat her beloved Sasuke

'The whole class be staring , the boys be loving while the girls are putting me on their kill list , putting me on their kill list' I sung in my head

**'This song is so true yet messed up '**

**'Not her fault it's all true'**

* * *

So Iruka dismissed us and I decided to visit the Hokage monument and sat on the fourths head.

"Hello Minato-san I'm here to talk to you while you stay still as a statue" I greeted

"Anyways Naruto became a ninja! He even summoned like a thousand clones which was awesome! Not as awesome as you though! Let's see he met the thirds grandson an became his idol. Today we got put on to teams Naruto is really happy he got in the same team as his crush which is kinda irritating I mean what does she have that I don't? Wait. What the fuck did I just say?"

**'Young love'**

**'The brat has a crush'**

"Not true!"

***Sigh* "You just haven't notice yet" **

"Minato-san! Do you believe Kuro and Shiro think I like your son? I call that bullshit " I said

"Well better start eating my bento"

* * *

**Third persons POV**

"So this is where Naruto lives" A white haired ninja said

"Yes" The Hokage answered

'This milk went bad a couple of days ago'

"Naruto isn't very smart but I think giving him to you is the best . You have a nose for these types " The Hokage said

"Your team will also have Sasuke of the uchiha clan and the most hard one in the whole academy"

"Hard one?" The white hair asked

"Akane Rei. She has no name and uses those two as either her last or first name. I had an ANBU searched if these two names were from a clan and found out she might be from the Akane clan"

"The Akane clan?" The white haired man curiously asked

"This clan is a secret clan and also have a dangerous kekkei genkai which helps them gather information from anyone"

"So what is she doing in this village?"

"In the past seven years no one has heard anything about the Akane clan and Rei told me that they were massacred. We would check if it's true except their village can only be entered with the assistance of an Akane"

"You said she has no name so then what does Rei mean and also that she might be an Akane"

"Her hair is just like one would be which is crimson red and she wrote her name in the Kanji for Zero which leads me to suspect she's a bit suicidal or her traumatic past makes her feel inferior to people "

"Ah I see "

"And I'd like you to keep an eye out for her since she tends to try to run away from this village at least one time a week and to inform me if you find anything out about her "

'So basically to put a leash on her ' the white hair man sighed thinking how much trouble his team will be .

_**Chapter end **_


	10. Kakashi Hatake

_**Chapter ten : Kakashi Hatake **_

_**"Do you have any idea how stupid we are? Don't underestimate us" -Sakata Gintoki**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

'Sitting on the desk like a delinquent ' I sung in my head

"Naruto , just sit down on something "

' Le gasp pinkie didn't punch Naruto in the last ten minutes'

"Why is our team seven sensei so damn late?"

'Blondies really are impatiant'

"All the other teams have gone with their senseis even Iruka-sensei left"

'Naru just got his first no shit moment from me , from me' I sung in my head

"How can you just smiling like that Rei? HEY what are you doind Naruto?"

'Pinky isn't that bright or maybe Naru's blindness is contagious. Oh wait Naru's just color blind' I thougth which made the twins laugh

"Shinobi we endure , shinobi we overcome" I sung quietly to myself

Naru is trying to prank our sensei

"I'm not involved" Sakura said

"Pfft like a Jounin would fall for such an obvious trap"

**'Duckass bought a dictionary'**

**'So what do you think? Will he fall for it?'**

'Well Shiro he's been standing at the door for at least two minutes now and I think he might just fall for it to throw our guards off and then show off later'

**'Agreed' **

**'Brat you should play his game to'**

**'What do you mean Kuro?'**

**'Don't release your chakra keep it at a tenth like your doing now '**

'Sure as long as you teach me what I wanted earlier'

**'Deal'**

* * *

The door went open and our sensei just as predicted fell for it or should I say my team fell for it?

"You fell for it , you fell for it! " Naruto began laughing

"I'm so sorry sensei I tried to stop Naruto but " Sakura began her goody goody act

"My first impression of you all are a bunch of idiots" The Jounin said

When I saw who he was my eyes widen in shock.

Kakashi Hatake.

The fucking Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan rumoured to have copied over a thousand jutsu.

A born prodigy!

A student of Minato-san!

My new sensei!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" I suddenly yelled which made them all look at me

"Is something wrong Rei-chan?" Naruto asked

"You're one of my idols!" I stood up an pointed at Kakashi which made the rest have a face of disbelief

"I'm honored " he smiled?

"Can I have your autograph Kakashi-sensei?" I was by him in half a second with a picture and pen which made his eye widden in shock for a split second

"Sure" He said and took the picture

"So how's your day going Kakashi-san?"

"Please call me sensei and I'm just meeting my team"

"Ah what do you think of them?"

"Aside from the fact that they're idiots? They seem troublesome" he sighed

"Sensei saying troublesome might get you sued by the Nara's but don't worry I won't tell them " He chuckled "Also I heard about this troublesome team of yours"

"Really?" he asked playing along with me

"Yeah the blond is too energetic for his own good , the pinky is not even serious about becoming a ninja just being an obsessive fangirl , the raven is too negative but still not a true emo and the redhead is a random person. The only thing your team has in common is that they're all idiots and have no common sense" I said in cheery tone

"I sure have it hard this year" He sighed handing me my picture

"Thanks you just made my day!"

"Glad to but where did you get that picture?"

"Ah I made a bet with Saru-chan and won!"

* * *

When Naruto and company made it to the roof the saw me sitting next to Kakashi with the biggest grin ever.

"Well let's begin with introducing ourselves" Kakashi-sensei said

"What do you want to know?" miss pinky asked

"Sensei means our likes , dislikes , your dreams for the future and things like that. I should talk to Saru-chan about hiring teachers to teach common sense" I shook my head while smiling

"Hey why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked

"Yeah you seem pretty suspicious" Sakura said

'Looks like detective pinky has a case on her hands' I thought

" Oh me? My name is Kakashi Hatake .. I have no interest in telling you my likes and dislikes...haven't reallly thought about a dream and I have lots of hobbies"

'I already know your likes and dislikes , you don't really have a dream , your hobbies are an open book to me and I even know your life story' I sung in my head while having a creepy grin on the outside

**'Stalker' they all said hell even Ai did**

"So all he told us was his name " detective pinky deducted

"Now it's your turn let's start on the right" Kakashi-sensei said

Let me tell you a short story about the overly long introduction

'The blondie is a badass ramen addict with a dream way out of his league , the pinky might be a stalker is what my stalker intution told me or an underclassmen who want her senpai to notice her and the raven wannabe emo wants to make babies and kill his brother which he will never be able to not even in his next life unless his brother has a death wish or he's the luckiest person ever both option being merely a one percent which is higher then him beating his brother!' I sung in my head

"You weren't kidding redhead now it's your turn " My idol pointed at me

"I don't have a name so you can just call me Akane or Rei , I have too many likes and no dislikes , I'm shy about my dream and hobbies include being badass and awesome just like that" I said

"This one is just like sensei" Pinky complained

"Rei-chan's dream is a mystery , believe it!" Naru knows me so well

"Hn" After going all emo he loses the ability to formulate phrases

"Good you're all unique"

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

_**sorry I kinda rushed it I have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight.**_

_**Also I decided to start asking people questions like other authors does.**_

_**Question : Favorite Naruto Pairing?**_

_**Answer: I've been shipping NaruHina since I was six!**_

_**Please review , follow , favorite this story also if you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and let's face none of us ever will **_


	11. The bell test

_**Chapter eleven: The bell test**_

_**"It is better to be hated for what your are than to be loved, for something your are not"**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

_"There she is!"_

_"Shh! We don't wan't her giving us bad luck"_

_"I heard that monster wants to be a ninja"_

_"She'll never make it as one, ninjas are self sacrificing while she's self serving"_

_"A waste of air indeed"_

_"I'm...not..." the girl whispered to herself _

***BAM***

"Face flooring is becoming a bad habit" I sighed

"Fudge I'm late , oh well my sensei is known for being late" I sighed

I took a shower and wore my ninja attire

'I'm going to prove them wrong today' I thought as I looked at my badass outfit

I took three pork dumplings and walked to the meeting spot.

* * *

When I arrived my team which looked like they ran a marathon were staring at me like

"When I walk on by my team be staring like weirdos I pay them no mind as I eat" I sung as I ate the last piece of dumpling

"Rei-chan you look awesome!" Naruto said while I didn't blush

"You're not suppose to eat" Sakura said

"Says who?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Kakashi-sensei"she replied

"Did he really say that?" I asked

"Hn" Sasuke said

_"Oh and you better skip breakfast if you don't want to puke"_

"Now I remember! Oh well what's done is done " I grinned

"Anyways why were you late?" Yet another question out of pinky

"You see today I got lost on the path of life" I seriously said

"Are you kidding me?" She sweat dropped at me

"Rei-chan doesn't lie!" Aww he defended me

The team went back to doing what they do while I sat down and read the last page of Her love

**'Rei-chan we have to find out what happens next!'**

**'Shiro don't encourage the brat '**

**'But Kuro I want to know if she'll end up with Riku!'**

**'Idiot she will pick Horuko !'**

'I think it's obvious that Yukine is her love'

**'Well then Akane how about loser has to do anything for the winner!?'**

**'I'm in!'**

'You guys are so screwed' I smirked

* * *

"Hey guys , good morning " Kakashi appeared

"Good morning sensei how was your day?" I asked him

"It was quite fine thanks for asking" he gave me a closed eye smile

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naru-chan and Sakura said

"A black cat passed my path so I had to take the long way"

"Good call! I wouldn't want misfortune to befall you" I smiled at him

Kakashi explained the bell test to us and revealed the reason he told us not to eat lucky me I forgot he told us

* * *

I'm currently sitting on top of a stump and thinking

'**Rei-chan why aren't you hiding?'**

**'He's an elite so there's no point in Akane hiding '**

'Exactly but this test is weird. There's four of us and three bells'

**'Akane why do you think you got put in a team?'**

'So we can complete missions? Wait that's it! He's trying to pit us against each other'

**'So now you just have to bring them together Rei-chan!' **

'It's not that easy , have you met my team? Naruto and Sasuke have to much man pride to work together while Sakura won't do it unless Sasuke does'

**'Don't make it complicated Akane if they won't help you just go solo '**

'Roger' I opened my eyes

"SENSEI!" I screamed

"What is it Rei?"

"I didn't know you were a fan of come come paradise!"

"Aren't you a bit young to know about it?"

"I've been reading the author's works since I was eight!" I grinned

"I see"

* * *

Naruto got his ass whooped by our teacher

"Be careful next time" I told Naruto as I cut the ropes he was tied in

"Thanks Rei-chan!" He said with a stupid grin that did not make me blush

"I would ask you to help me beat the shit out of our sensei but I have a feeling you want to try it alone" I smiled at him

"Yeah! If I'm going to become Hokage I have to prove myself!"

"Idiot" I shook my head as I decided to look for Kakashi's next victim

* * *

I arrived to the location were Sakura is and sat on the three branch above Kakashi's without him noticing like a ninja! He seemed to have used a genjutsu on her.

"AAAHHHH" she scremed

'I think my sensei is a sadist who thinks his students are masochist '

**'Somehow I can't imagine you being one'**

**'The ramen addict is more of a narcissist , the duckass is might be one , pinky is obviously one but I can't really tell if you're one'**

"I think that was a bit much" Kakashi muttered

"You don't say?" I smirked at his wide eye

"I didn't sense you there" Kakashi said regaining his composure

"No problem and I'm not here to fight I'll let you fight the best for last" I said while jumping down the three next to Sakura

"Confident aren't you?" He said

"Nah just awesome like that" I picked Sakura up bridal style and follow Kakashi at a safe distance as he used a jutsu against Sasuke and walked away

"Damn you!" Sasuke said

"Hey Sasu-chan" I greeted him

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed

"I wonder which one is heavier you or Sakura " I asked and hit his pressure point making him pass out

* * *

"Hey sensei!" I greeted while putting both Sakura and Sasuke down and hitting Naruto's pressure point making him pass out

"So it's your turn huh? Why did you do that with your teammates?" He curiously asked

"I want a serious fight me versus your sharingan" I said while going into serious mode

"Ah so you know about it?"

"I'm sure Saru-chan already told you"

"You still haven't answered my second question"

"I don't want Sasuke to get all emotional and go hunt his brother since that would be a death wish"

"I see" Kakashi sighed

"Aren't you going to use the sharingan?" I asked

"If it comes to it I will "

"I see well guess I have to prove you wrong!" I quickly grabbed Shiro and Kuro

"Twin daggers , huh?" He asked while putting his book away

"Shiro and Kuro"

"What?"

"Their names"

"I see"

"Your still not taking be seriously"

"I told you that you would have to make me"

"Well then I guess you lose from the start" I released all of my chakra

"You have quite an amount of chakra" he noted

"Enough talking!" I was behind him in a flash an swung at him but he ducked

"That was close" he said

"Water style : water shark bomb justu" I chanted which made a shark made out of water attack Kakashi and he jumped

"Wind style : air bullets" he quickly dodged it while I attacked him again but this time with taijutsu

We engaged in a battle which consisted of kicking , punching and avoiding the other's attack

"Time is running out" He kicked me into a tree

"Kakashi-sensei do you know what I pride myself in?" I asked him

"..."

"My speed!" I did a hand seal while dashing towards him making all the explosives I set near him explode while I grabbed the three bells and aimed a kick

*RING RING*

"Too bad" He said

"Too bad indeed" I gave him a smile

"Why do you call yourself Rei?" he suddenly asked me

"Huh?"

"I know that you're part of the Akane clan" he said

"So what does Rei have to do with that?"

"Where does it come from?"

"From the Rei clan"

"That clan doesn't exist"

"Not anymore" I gave him a sad smile

"I'm sorry " he said

"No problem , so can I give you an answer?"

"To what?"

"This test"

"So you figured it out?"

"Teamwork" I showed him the three bells which made his eye go wide

"Correct but I didn't see you try"

"Have you met my team"

"Sadly yes"

"So here , looks like I won't be in the same team as Naru" I gave him the bells

"Self sacrifice huh? Too bad they still fail" He gave me them back

"Why?"

"You know the answer while they still don't"

"But-"

"I'm impressed that you were that strong "

"Thank you but Naruto has to pass!"

"Why is that?"

"I promised Minato-san!"

"So you even know about Naruto's origins "

"Please let him pass!"

"Sorry but I don't think Minato-sensei would appreciate it"

"...but"

"Don't worry I'll give them a second chance"

"Thank you" I bowed

"No problem"

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

"Well there's no need to send you guys back to the academy" Kakashi told Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke while I was sitting on a stump

"Then all four of us of us...!" Naruto said while I frowned

"Yup all of you except for Rei should quit as shinobi!"

"QUIT AS NINJAS ? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN , SURE WE DIDN'T GET THE BELLS BUT WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT!" Naruto screamed

"Because all of you are punks who don't deserve to be ninjas " Kakashi stated

Sasuke attacked

"Ah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said

"That's why you're a punk" Kakashi had Sasuke's hand behind his head

"No don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you are divided into teams and doing this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked

"Basically you guys are not understanding the answer to this test"

"Answer?" Naruto asked

"Yes the answer that helps you pass this test only Rei answered and got it right" Kakashi said making the others look my way while I gave them a nervous smile

"So when are you gonna give us the answer?" Sakura asked

"Geez...: Kakashi glanced over to me and I nodded

"It's teamwork!" I said which made them look at me while I held up the bells making them shocked

"If you three worked together you might have gotten it just as Rei did" Kakashi continued

"What do you mean by teamwork? There are two bells! Even if we did work together one of us would still teamwork? That just makes us fight each other!" Sakura yelled

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight among yourselves" Kakashi said

"HUH?" Naruto asked

"The purpose is to see if you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances"

"Then Rei is no better than us!" Sakura yelled

"Actually she passed by self sacrifice meaning she was willing to go back to the academy by giving you three these bells" Kakashi explained

"..."

Kakashi then explained their faults and gave them an example of a hostage situation and I tuned them out until

"I've decided to get my name carved on that stone!" Naruto exclaimed which made me look to where they were looking and frowned

"But they aren't just normal ninja " Kakashi said while I walked over to his side

"Oh yeah!? Then what kind are they?" Naruto asked

"They're K.I.A meaning Killed in action Naruto " I explained with a sad smile which made the others look at me in shock

"Correct. My best friend's name is carved here" Kakashi said

Kakashi then told them about the second chance and told them not to give Naruto food. Then Kakashi grabbed my arm and we were hiding in a nearby bush

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei" I whispered to him

"Yeah?"

"I...it was for my own selfish reasons" I said

"What are you talking about?"

"The bells...I wanted to prove to them that I'm not self serving"

"Them?"

"..."

"No matter the reason why you gave them the bell you still sacrificed yourself for them so you still pass" he gave me a closed eye smile

"Thanks" I whispered to him

After that me and Kakashi observed the others

"Time for the show" I heard Kakashi say when Sakura gave Naru her food

* * *

"YOU GUYS...pass" Kakashi said while standing in front of them

"I knew you guys would!" I started throwing confetti at them

"Pass but why?" Sakura asked

"You guys are the fist team to ever pass my test the rest would blindly follow everything I say without this world those who break the rules are scum but those who don't help their comrades are worse than scum" Kakashi said

'AWESOME!'

**'I can see why he's you idol Rei-chan'**

**'Inspiring words for a fucking pervert'**

The whole team stared at Kakashi in awe.

"Okay this training is over! Starting tomorrow team seven will begin it's duties!" Kakashi gave us a thumbs up

"I did it! I did it! Ninja! " Naruto started chanting

"Let's go!" Kakashi said walking away while the rest followed him

"God damn it I knew this would happen! Untie me!" Naruto exclaimed

* * *

**Naruto's point of view**

"I'll help you out Naru-chan!" Rei-chan said while cutting my ropes

"Thanks Rei-chan!" I grinned and saw her face turn a bit red?

"No problem! Let's go to Ichiraku's as a celebration!" Rei said

"Ramen , ramen , ramen " I sung as we walked

"Hey Naru?"

"Yeah Rei-chan?"

"Would you rather have me or Sakura on your team?" She asked

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Just answer" She said looking down at the ground

"Sakura is my crush and all but you're so cool Rei-chan plus you're my best friend" I said which made her stop walking

"Ah I see forget I asked" She looked up at me a had a smile which didn't seem as cheerful

"Rei-chan?" I asked

"Yeah Naru?"

"Your smile is a bit off "

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'm just tired , hey I'm not up for ramen so bye!" she ran away

"Wait!" I sighed

"More ramen for me" I said while walking towards Ichiraku

"Hey old man!" I shouted

"Naruto , the usual right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh where's your girlfriend ?" The old man asked

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said while blushing a bit

"But you guys act like a couple" The old man smiled

"She's just my best friend!" I exclaimed

"But you seem really happy around her! Whenever you talk about her you're always happy!" The old man said

'He's right' I frowned

"Because she's my best friend , believe it!"

"If you keep confusing your feeling you might lose her" The old man said with a knowing smile

'I don't want to lose her! Wait. what?'

"I won't let anyone steal my best friend!"

"Naruto you're hopeless but where is she?" Ayame asked

"She said she was tired so she ran of" I slurped my ramen

"Did anything happen before that?" Ayame asked

"Yeah she asked me this weird question" I frowned

"Which was?" Ayame leaned in closer

"She asked if I'd rather have her or Sakura in my team!" I yelled getting irritated at this confusing conversation

"Naruto..." Ayame sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked

"What did you answer?" The old man asked frowning

"I told her that Sakura is my crush and that she's cool and she's my best friend" I said

"Naruto she asked you that since she was afraid you prefer Sakura over her " Ayame sighed

"Why would she think that?"

"Naruto girls are insecure when it comes to those things" Ayame said

"Let the kid solve his own problem Ayame" The old man said

* * *

**Meanwhile in Rei's place **

**'Rei-chan I'm sorry I told you to ask him'**

'It wasn't you fault but why did it hurt here when he said he has a crush on Sakura?' I clutched my chest

**'It means you like him Akane'**

'That's not possible!'

**'Akane if you don't accept your feelings your gonna lose him just like I lost my lover'**

'Your lover?'

**'Long story short I loved her but it was too late when I confessed'**

'How do you know you like someone?'

**'I can't really explain it. That person's happiness is your happiness while their sadness is also your around that person you're happy for no reason'**

'I...like...him?'

**'You tell me'**

'I like him but he just thinks of me as a friend'

**'You can either accept your feelings or ignore them which hurts '**

'Thanks Kuro '

**'So what are you gonna do now?'**

'I'll accept my feelings but I won't show them and I'll make sure it stays just a crush'

**'As long as you don't regret it later'**

_**Chapter end**_

* * *

_**Naruto just friend zone Rei! I was gonna make this a Sasuke love story but let's face it there's too many of those already!**_

_**Please review , favorite and follow this story if you deem it worthy**_


	12. Declaration

_**Chapter twelve : Declaration**_

_**"Never ignore a person who loves you, cares for you , and misses you,because one day,you might wake up and realize, you lost the moon while counting the stars"**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

_"I heard that she killed her own mother!"_

_"Get this when she turns eight the elders will send her away from here!"_

_"Thank kami , we'll finally get rid of that monster"_

_"More like a waste of air!"_

_"I heard that yesterday a few kids beat her up!"_

_"Kids really know what waste of spaces are !'_

***BANG***

"Great as if being friendzoned wasn't enough!" I rubbed my head

**'You're taking that easier than expected Rei-chan'**

"Of course! If I can't deal with being rejected , I would have been dead a long time ago! Did you just expect me to cry all day? Leave that to forehead Sakura" I happily stated

**'Akane you shouldn't hide your feelings and if you're going to do it anyways try harder to fool me or Ai because Shiro is too dense to notice'**

I frowned then sighed followed by a sad face and ended with a smile

"You're right Kuro I should learn to be a better liar but for now I shouldn't pretend I don't care around my partners "

**'G-good I reccomend taking a break from training and relaxing Akane'**

**'Right , a ninja who can't concentrate is a walking corpse '**

**'What Ai-san meant was that you should take a break Rei-chan!' **

"Thanks I really don't want to see Naru right now , I might become a bit sadistic with Sakura and her forehead while trying not to tell Sasuke off about the whole avenger thing or about him ever thinking he can beat Tachi-sama! Oh and I might end up spoiling Icha Icha paradise to my idoll which is a big no-no " I listed off my reasons and got a few snickers here and there

**'What do you plan on doing today Rei-chan?'**

"I haven't really thought about it " I said while acting like I have a pipe in my mouth with closed eyes just like Saru-chan

"I got it!"

* * *

"Hina-chan!" I tackeled said girl into the ground while hugging her to death

"I-I can't b-breath" She managed to say

"Oh right my bad " I grinned at her

"H-hi Akane-chan" she lightly blushed

"Hina-chan are you free right now?" I asked

"I-I h-have practice a-at five"

"Perfect! You don't mind spending time with me now will you?" I gave her my best bunny eyes

"I-I w-would l-like to" she smiled at me

"Great! Let's get started" I picked her up bridal style just to tease her

"W-w-where a-are w-we going?" She asked while blushing redder than my hair

"My house so I can cook some food for my favorite shy girl and my dear stomach!" I exclaimed dramatically

"O-oh" she said getting less red

"So Hina-chan I was wondering if you're eyes can see through clothes?" I asked

"N-no why d-do y-you ask?"

"No reason" I said relieved that she won't ever accidentally see her enemies you know what's and faints

"O-okay

* * *

"So Hina-chan what's your team like?" I asked while we were eating my famous snake pudding eww no. We were eating my homemade dumplings

"K-kiba i-is s-strong , Shino i-is q-quiet b-but d-dependabel a-and our sensei i-is a good g-genjutsu u-user" She said while messing with her fingers just like always

"You're team might make an awesome tracker team or whatever the hell they call it" I said with a sheepish grin

"T-thank y-you , h-how's y-yours?" she asked me

"My sensei an awesome ninja , Sakura is basically more worried over looks than boys without knowing that her forehead will never be normal and Sasuke is a boy of few words but I think he might just need a dictionarry" I said in a cheery tone which made her giggle

"A-and Naruto?" she asked while blushing

'She's blushing? OHH HOLLY CAT SHIT ! I forgot she has a crush on Naru and is stuck on friendzone just like me!'

**'Nice going absentminded brat'**

"H-he's okay like always" I said trying to change the topic

"I-is s-something w-wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" I said

"R-really?"

"Yes" I smiled

"O-okay " she became sad which made me frown

"I got friendzoned " I said with a sad smile

"W-what?"

"Youseeidevelovedacrushonyourcrushandgotfriendzonewithoutconfessing" I said

"H-huh?" she seemed like she was about to fainted

"I um kinda developed a crush on Naru and got friendzone without even confessing" I said closing my eyes

"Ah d-don't g-give u-up" she tried to encourage me

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to crush on your wait. WHAT?" I asked opening my eyes

"Y-you s-should w-work h-harder j-just l-l-like y-you told m-me w-when w-we b-became f-friends" she said which made me smile

She's more worried about me than she cares about Naru.

'Now that I think about it she had a crush longer than me and didn't give up'

**'Because she's not a coward like you Akane'**

**'Don't be so mean to Rei-chan!'**

'Kuro's right I'm a coward for running away from my feelings without even trying unlike Hina-chan who always works harder than me' I smiled at Hina's red as a tomato face

"I was right kindness is really your strongest point Hina-chan thank you for cheering me up" I hugged her

"Y-you're w-welcome" she said while returning my hug

"But Hina-chan you shouldn't have helped your rival in love" I said breaking our hug

"W-what?" she asked with the most confused face ever

"Starting now you and I are rivals in love! May one of us be Naru's special someone as long as it's not Sakura!" I declared I mean honestly I can accept defeat against her but not pinky

"R-rivals?" she asked a bit sad? Oh now I get it

"Yeah now you're my rival but that doesn't mean our friendship ends here it just means we're closer now!" I said which made her brightened up

"Y-yeah!" she said with a happy yet determined face nothing less of my rival

"So Hina-chan if we keep talking you might be late" I said pointing at the clock that says she only has four no make that three minutes left

"O-oh n-no" she said

"No problem I'll get you there in one minute flat!" I smiled and picked her up on my back

"T-thank y-you"

"No problem Hina-chan , where to?" I stepped out onto the balcony

"Training ground three"

"Hey that's were my team usually trains , please time me" I grinned and dashed there

* * *

Just like I promised I made it there in one minute flat! I really do love my speed without it I would be later than my Idol himself which is saying something , you know? I looked up and saw three no make that four faces looking at me with curiosity and being me I just grinned showing my teeth

"How many?" I asked while the clueless people looked at me in confusion

"Y-you m-made i-it i-in fifty five " Hina-chan said while I put her down smirking

"I beat my own record by five second while carrying you not that you're fat in fact you're as light as a feather" I said

"T-thank y-you" she said

"Hinata you're late" the person who seems to be her sensei said

"Actually she's five seconds early!" I happily exclaimed which made her semi-glare at me

"Rei! It's been ages since we last saw you" Kiba said while running over and grinning at me like the dog boy he is

"A week didn't even pass you silly doggy" I said

"Akane" Shino said

"Ah Shino-kun!" I said while hugging him

"W-why a-are you h-hugging h-him?" Kiba asked apparently he caught Hina's stuttering

"I just felt like it , why? You jelly? " I asked while letting Shino go

"Jelly?" he asked with confusion written all over his face

"It means jealous silly!" I flashed a smile as I hugged him

"O-oh I thought so" he said while blushing and smirking

"I was also saving the best for last" I said which made him smirked triumphantly until I hugged Akamaru

*Ahem*

We all turned around to find an annoyed sensei glaring right at us and is probably feeling left out. Me and this sensei kept staring at each other until sudden realization hit her as her eyes went wide in shock

"Y-you're Akane Rei!" she pointed her finger at me

"How do you know her sensei?" Kiba questioned

"It's because I'm just that awesome" I said while smirking

"You...don't...remember me?" she asked

"I haven't seen you anywhere before I think" I said trying to figure it out

"You tried to run away from this village and I was send to bring you back!" she said probably annoyed that I don't remember her.

**Flashback time**

_"I can't believe this village doesn't have the new volume of Daichi's Harem!" I screamed out in frustration as the others gave me weird glances_

**_'Rei-chan this village really is doomed in the art of literature '_**

**_'That crap that you guys read is a disgrace to literature'_**

_'Shut up! This is pure genius and may I remind you that you can read and hear everything I can which means you also read the book with us , I bet you think you're good at hiding the fact that you're a closet pervert right? well it ain't working you fucking failure of a closet pervert!'_

_**'Rei-chan calm down!'**  
_

_**'What's going with Akane?'**_

_**'She's going trough her early stages of withdrawal symptoms' **_

_**'What are the stages?'**_

_**'She's on stage one right now the frustration , stage two includes a severe case of crazy whims and the dangerous stage three which makes her want to destroy everything'**_

_**'How did I miss that?'**_

_**'You were sleeping when Rei-chan told me'**_

_**'Well fine let her do whatever the fuck she wants '**_

_'Both of you shut the fuck up before I decide to throw you off a fucking cliff!'_

**_'Sorry Rei-chan'_**

**_'*gulps* you wouldn't'_**

_'You're right but don't think I won't do something else anyways time for operation : Go to the sand village to buy the new volume of Daichi's harem and the sequel Daichi's new harem!'_

**_Flashback end_**

"Now I remember! You're the genjutsu user who can't do anything else beside that which fainted from chakra exhaustion making me have to carry her back to the village!" I exclaimed remembering her epic failure which made me ,Kuro , Shiro and even Ai laugh for five minutes straight

"I was caught of guard at the time" she said trying to regain her calm attitude

"Sure but..." I said grinning like a madwoman while discreetly holding onto my twin daggers

"But what?" she spat getting annoyed while I appeared behind her with my trusty partners at her throat

"Lesson number one : A ninja must always have different cards to play with..." I smirked at her wide eyes

"H-how?" she asked with disbelief

"Did I mention I pride myself in my speed?" I kicked her making her do a black flip in the air before landing

"You're trying to fight a jonin whilst you're still a gennin ?" she asked apparently regaining her confidence

"Lesson number two : never underestimate a ninja" I said in a bored tone

"Let's see how you're attitude is when I finish teaching you a lesson" she said while smirking and using her familiar genjustsu on me

I shook my head smiling

"Tsk tsk be patient Kurenai-san or maybe you're a secret pedophile?" I said while smirking at her faint blush

"I should give you a lesson about that perverted mind later too" she note to herself while performing her justu

"Lesson number three : Don't think that you're better at something since someone is always better than you" I said reversing her jutsu and released it

"Y-you ..." she was on the ground looking at me in disbelief and I started walking towards her

I was just in front of her seeing a hint of fear but mostly still just disbelief

"Kurenai-san you truly are a powerful genjutsu user the second best I have ever met , I'm sorry for the attitude" I bowed to her

She kept looking at me and after ten seconds then stood up patting my head while smiling

"I forgive you kid and thanks to you I see my team has a lot of catching up to do" she said

"S-sensei" Hina said as she and the others rushed to their sensei

"Don't worry Hina-chan I would never hurt one of my female Idols also I now know why I feel you started believing in yourself" I said while patting her head

"Ah you must be Hinata's friend that she keeps talking about" Kurenai-san said

"Really?Now I know why I sneeze all the time" I grinned

"Confident one aren't you?" Kurenai-san said

"When you have a dream like mine being confident is something you must have well then I overstayed my welcome" I said while walking away

"Wait" Kurenai-san said

"Yes Kurenai-san?"

"Who's your sensei?" she asked

"That would be Kakashi Hatake" I answered with a proud smile

"Ah you must be the most dangerous rookie that the Hokage mentioned and now I know why"

"Most dangerous rookie? I like it!"

"You're cockiness is just like Kakashi's" she said while smiling

"I am his student after all! Also Hina-chan you better get stronger since I expect nothing less from my rival and best friend" I winked and poofed away but not before catching a glance of a red face , a knowing smile , a confused dog duo and a neutral as usual expression

_**Chapter end**_


	13. Bet on it!

_**Chapter thirteen : Bet on it!**_

_**"You have to learn the rules of the game and then you have to play better than anyone else" - Albeirt Einstein**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

_I wonder what my dream is going to be about I wondered as I walked into the light_

_"Hey!" I turned towards the voice_

_"Ino-chan" I tried to hug her but she held up her hand_

_"Akane you see I'm best friends with Sakura again so I don't need you" she said_

_"Cha! You can go since you're not needed anymore" Sakura said_

_"Pffft hahahahahaha" I rolled on the ground laughing_

_"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked_

_"There's no way Ino-chan would be friends with you forehead" I exclaimed which made her forehead grew bigger_

_"Nice job Akane that forehead really needed a reality check" Ino said putting her arm on my shoulder_

_"SHUT UP INO-PIG!" Sakura said falling down_

_"The only pig I see is a pink haired one" I said which made Sakura turn into a pig_

_"Who's the pig now?" Ino asked while we both were rolling on the ground laughing_

***BANG***

"Damn just when I was having the funniest dream ever I had to facefloor" I rubbed my head

**'Akane you were laughing so hard that you woke us up'**

**'Yeah I don't know how your friend didn't hear you '**

'Naru is a heavy sleeper so he would probably sleep through a storm'

What should I do today? I glanced over at my clock to see that it's almost lunch time

A) Go train with team seven who probably doesn't care since they haven't searched for me since yesterday to tell me that I missed out on practice

B) Go to the academy so I can tease Iruka

C) Confess to Naru

D) Eat and wander around the village

The answer is...D!

* * *

"The innocent can never last wake me up when september ends , like my..ouch" I said rubbing my nose

"Sorry mi- oh it's you Akane" I looked up to see Shikamaru

"Oh hey there Shika-kun!" I exclaimed grinning

"So loud troublesome woman" He said

"So what is the cutest sleepball doing?" I asked with a smirk

"Errands for the most bothersome woman in my life" he said

"Your mom? So what do you have to buy?" I asked

"Here " he said handing me a list

"Oh these? You can get these there , this one is just there and the other ones are to the far shop on the left" I said pointing to the stores

"Ah thank you" he said but I can see that he forgot to remember where I pointed (Lazy)

"I'll help you Shika" I said

We then walked and talked about different topics including Ino-chan , Choji , his sensei who is a heavy smoker and that his dad taught him shogi while I talked about my team which made him glad to be in his team away from the troublesome dramatics which made me laugh.

* * *

"I'm home" Shika said in his usual lazy tone

"You got here earlier than I expected I guess there might still be hope for you" his mother's footsteps could be heard coming in our direction

"Ah good afternoon miss , my name is Akane Rei and I'm a friend of Shikamaru's" I said in the most respectful tone ever possible

"Just a friend? Here I thought my lazy son finally got a girlfriend well at least he finally brought a girl home"

"What a drag , mom she was just helping me get those troublesome things you wanted" Shika said in his usual bored as hell tone

"Well as a thank you how about you stay for lunch?" Shikamaru's mom asked

"I don't think I should bother you anymore" I said

"Just say yes or she won't stop bothering you about it" Shika sighed

"Well okay then" I said

Shika led me to their dining table and sat down with me next to him.

"Yoshino do we have a visitor?" A male voice said while aproaching the room we were in

"Yes Shikamaru finally brought a girl home!" Yoshino-san shouted

"What a drag" Shika said while I giggled

"A girl?" the footsteps got closer

"Yes!" Yoshino-san said just as the door went open

"So Shikamaru finally brought home a girl? A beauty on that note" Shika's father said with a smirk

"My name is Akane Rei I'm a friend of Shika-kun , it's a pleasure to meet you" I stood up and bowed

"Not a girlfriend? Here I thought my son finally decided to get a girl , my name's Shikaku Nara"

"Women are too troublesome" Shika-kun said

"Tell me about it" Shikaku agreed which earned him a glare from his wife

"Did I hear something about women being troublesome?" Yoshino-san said in a sweet voice but anyone can see that killer aura emitting while the boys shook their heads

"Can I help you with something miss?" I asked which earned two thankful faces

"Ah no your our guest and besides lunch is already done" she replied and went back

"So Rei how do you know this lazy ass?" Shikaku-san asked

"I met him when I transfered into the academy and sometimes join him and Choji when they're busy cloud gazing"

"I see, do you by any chance ever played shogi?" he suddenly asked just as Yoshino-san started placing the plates

"I used to play it at least three times a week" I answered

"When?" Shika-kun joined the conversation just when Yoshino-san finished placing the plates

"While I was traveling it helped earned a bit of money you know?" I grinned

"Travel?" Shikaku-san asked

"Yeah before I came here I used to travel" I smiled brightly remembering those days

"Were you traveling alone?" Yoshino-sa asked

"Most of the time!" I answered

"What about your parents?" she asked which made the others give me a curious glance

"I'm an orphan" I smiled sadly

"I'm sorry" Yoshino-san said and cue the silence

"It wasn't your fault so no point in apologizing and Shika-chan?"

"What?" he asked

"How about a round of shogi? Winer gets to request something from the loser" I exclaimed

"You sure?" he smirked

"Yeah!"

"I never lost before" he said standing up and walking to another room

"Well prepare to lose" I winked at him and followed

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

"Looks like I win" I smirked

"Impossible..." Shika said with a face filled with disbelief

"Don't take it so bad" I smiled at him

"DAD!" He suddeny shouted which made me flinch in suprise

"What? You guys finally done?" his dad asked

"Yes sir" I said

"Who won?" he asked

"I did sir" I replied with a smile

"That's surprising " Shikaku-san said

"H-how?" Shika-kun asked

"Well they don't call me the queen of shogi for nothing" I grinned

"Queen?" Shikaku-san asked

"Of shogi?" Shika-kun finished

"That's me!" I gave them my signature grin

"Looks like you a pretty good shogi rival" Shikaku-san said to Shika-kun

"Seems so " Shika-kun regained his calm and bored tone which made me giggle

"And aren't you late for training?" Shikaku-san asked

"Oh crap Ino is going to kill me" Shika-kun started to panic

"Can I tag along?" I asked

"Yeah yeah what a drag" Shika-kun said while walking towards the door

* * *

We arrived at a random training ground in time to see a smoking ninja , Ino-chan getting irritated and Choji eating chips which made me want some

"You're late Shikamaru" his sensei said

"Sorry I ran into a troublesome woman" He said

"That woman must have been a drag since she beat you in shogi" I said which made Ino-chan tackle me in a hug

"Akane! It's been so long!" She said which made me laugh

"It hasn't even been a week" I pat her head

"Yo Rei-chan" Choji said

"Hey Choji-kun , can I have some?" I asked motioning to his bag with my free hand

"Sure" he brought his bag closer to my free hand

"Thanks!" I grinned taking a few just as Ino-chan broke our hug while smiling

"You must be an interesting person if Choji is willing to share food with you , Ino having you as a friend and Shikamaru losing against you in shogi" Their sensei came closer and my eyes widen in shock

"Y-you're Asuma Sarutobi!" I yelled

"You know our sensei Rei-chan?" Choji asked

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't know him?" I asked in disbelief

"Is our sensei that special?" Ino-chan asked which earned her a very first no shit moment from me

"Asuma Sarutobi the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi , one of the twelve guardian ninja with a high bounty in the bingo book. He's one of my idols and the reason I learned bukijutsu" I said with stars for eyes

"Quite informed for a gennin" Asuma-san said

"It's an honor to meet you" I bowed

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'

'**Is he that special Rei-chan?'**

'Of course he is! Meeting Kakashi-san , Kurenai-san and now Asuma-san it really has been my lucky week'

**'He doesn't seem like much to me'**

"SHUT UP KURO!" I screamed outloud and covered my mouth

"Akane?" Ino-chan asked

"Sorry I was spacing out" I rubbed my head

"What's your name?" The Asuma asked me!

"Akane Rei" I answered

"Konohamaru told me about you" he said

"Really? Maru-chan did?" I asked

"Yeah he called you cool and awesome" he said with a smile

"Well those are my hobbies" I smirked

"Confident one aren't you?"

"Dejavu moment , anyways yeah I'm the most confident girl you can ever meet" I grinned

"How about you join us for training?" he asked

"HELL YEAH!" I exclaimed

"What a drag" you already know who said that

* * *

Asuma-san gave us a break which I used to re-read Her love while leaning against a tree

"So Akane how's your team?" Ino-chan asked sitting next to me

"Let's see my sensei is awesome , Sakura's forehead seems to have growed again and Sasuke is the same as last time" I said

"Isn't there someone else in your team?" she asked

"Oh right Naru-chan is the same as always too" I said

"Great now tell me more about Sasuke!" she exclaimed

"Well let's see he said he plans on reviving his clan so you get a chance to make babies with him" I snickered while Ino-chan blushed

"Really?"

"Yep I think you have a better chance than Sakura who only knows how to faint" I said

"Definetly" she said

"Hey Ino-chan?"

"Yeah?" she asked and I leaned closer to her ear

"I have a crush on someone" I whispered while blushing

"REALLY?" Ino-chan whispered shouted

"Yeah" I nodded while blushing

"That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" she asked

"...Naruto" I answered

"Him? Since when?"

"Since the day after we got assigned to our teams"

"Okay so did you tell him?"

"That's the problem he has a crush on forehead Sakura"

"Who likes Sasuke" she added

"To make it worse I got friendzoned before even confessing" I sighed

"You sure have it hard" she said

"Tell me about it I don't even know what Sakura has that I don't"

"Don't compare yourself to her! You're ten times stronger and prettier than her!" she said

"Thanks I just wish Naru would realize"

"Just make him "

"What?"

"Make him see what he's missing"

"Well what is he missing?" I sighed

"He's missing the second prettiest girl after me , the strongest girl I know , the cheerful and fun to be around with girl who is also caring and sweet and best of all the girl with the brightest smile ever" she said

"Thank you Ino-chan"

"And you know what?"

"What?" I smiled at her

"I bet he will fall for you and forget about Sakura without even noticing"

"Really?" I asked

"Bet on it" she winked at me

"You really are the greatest friend ever I still don't know how Sasuke can't see it" I grinned and hugged her

"I know he might be handsome but he might be a tad blind" she said which made me laugh

"Hey guys how about we call it a day and I'll treat you all to Yakiniku Q?"

"What's the occasion sensei?" Ino-chan asked

"I asked Kurenai to come with her team so you guys can socialize" he answered

"Oh really?" Ino-chan asked while I gave a knowing smile

* * *

_**At Yakiniku Q**_

We sat as following boys on one side and girls on the other

"Okay the others will be here in a bit so let's order while we wait" Asuma-san said

Choji instanly started ordering everything they have while the others just ordered one dish.

"I'll have the salted beef tongue" I said

"We'll be back in a moment" the waiter said

"So who's your sensei Rei?" Asuma-san asked me

"Kakashi Hatake!" I gave a proud smile

"Really?" Asuma-san asked

"She's telling the truth Asuma" Kurenai-san appeared with her team and then greeted us

"Hey there Kurenai-san!" I greeted

"Fancy seeing you here Rei"

"You guys know each other?" Asuma-san asked just when Kurenai-san took a seat next Hina who was sitting on my right

"Remember that girl who taught me a few things?" Kurenai-san asked with amusment

"Right so this is the kid who's just as cocky as Kakashi" Asuma-san said

"Like teacher like student but I like the most dangerous rookie better" I pouted

"But I'm surprised that he finally passed a team" Asuma-san said

"What do you mean by finally?" Shikamaru asked

"You see my sensei is known for failing every single team he got assigned and sent them back to the academy" I answered before Asuma-san did

"Why's that?" Choji asked while drooling

"Because everytime he gave the same test and everytime everyone failed" I answered

"So how did you're team pass?" Kurenai-san asked

"Want me to tell you the tale of how team seven was formed?"

"What a drag" was heard while the others nodded with curiosity

"Let's see on the day that we were assigned to our teams everyone had already left while there was one team still waiting for their new sensei. The raven haired Uchiha was just sitting there seemingly patient , the red head was busy mentally making rude remarks while the pink haired girl was screaming at the poor blond who was busy setting up a prank for our overly late teacher" I said which earned a few snickers

"Same old Kakashi" Asuma-san said

"But then the door went open to reveal a gravity defying white haired ninja who had a bored expression. He said and I quote 'My first impression of you is you're all idiots'" I said

"Hahahaha your sensei is funny!" Kiba-kun said

"Cocky as ever too" Kurenai-san smirked

"While all the others were thinking that they have the lamest sensei ever a certain red head started fangirling and asked the supposed lamest sensei ever for his autograph!" I exclaimed and showed them the signed picture of Kakashi

"You really asked him for that?" Shika-kun asked

"I remember that picture" Asuma-san said with a face filled with nostalgia

"Me too" Kurenai-san said mirroring his face

"W-what h-happened n-next?" Hina-chan asked

"We were told to introduce ourselves and right then and there our sensei discovered that he has the most troublesome team ever which was filled with a badass ramen addict with a dream to become Hokage , a stalker fangirl or maybe an underclassmen who wants her senpai to notice her , a too depressed for his age wannabe emo and a random redhead" I said which made everyone except for Shino start laughing

"What happened next?" Shino asked

'Wow you know shits about to go down when the silent type speaks'

"Our sensei gave us papers for a survival next day I woke up late and had a morning rush when I got there guess what? Lucky me our sensei was also late! So pinky started telling me that we weren't supposed to eat breakfast which I totally forgot about and asked me why I'm late to which I replied that I got lost on the path of life! After that we all went back to doing whatever the hell it is we do. Later that day our sensei arrived and told us that a black cat crossed his path so he had to take the long way!" I exclaimed

"Same old bizzare excuses" Asuma-san said

"You got that right and looks like his student has that bad habit too" Kurenai-san said while smiling

"What a troublesome sensei"

"What happened next?" Ino-chan asked

"He gave us the bell test! The bell test is a test were you have to get one of the bells from sensei but there was a catch!There was only three bells and four of us and the one who fails to get a bell gets sent back to the academy!" I dramatically said

"I remember those tests" Asuma-san said

"Yeah me too so what happened next?" Kurenai-san asked

"Let's see our sensei totally whooped my team's asses while giving each of them a lesson. He gave Naru leson one which was taijutsu while reading a book, he gave Sakura lesson two which was genjutsu and she fainted while he gave Sasuke lesson number three which was ninjutsu!" I said

"What about you?" Asuma-san asked

"I gave Kakashi-sensei a lesson which was never underestimate your opponent which is exactly what he did! I wanted to fight he's sharingan but nope he thought I was a weak girl so I proved him wrong the moment he realized I snatched all three bells from him!"

"That's the first time I heard that someone was able to get a bell let alone three of them by herself" Kurenai-san said

"Me too" Asuma-san agreed.

"If you were the only one who got the bells how did the rest pass?" Shika-kun asked

"You see my sensei told them off about teamwork and then gave them a second chance : Don't give Naruto food or you fail and guess what they did? They gave Naru food and passed which made them all confused until Kakashi-sensei said and I quote 'In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum but those who don't look out for their comrades are worse than scum'. That's the story!" I concluded

"Hey Asuma isn't that what.." Kurenai-san trailed of

"Yeah that's what Obito used to say" Asuma-san said but before I could ask

"That was awesome!" Kiba-kun said

"Yep" Choji agreed

"Your sensei is really cool" Ino-chan said

"Y-yeah" Hina nodded

"Troublesome sensei" Shika-kun said

* * *

So after that we all continued eating and making casual talk

"Yeah my sensei didn't even know what hit her!" I exclaimed finishing a story about one of my sensei's

"My student doesn't come for two days and look at were I find her"

"Kakashi-sensei I uh how's it going?" I asked while the others went silent

"Asuma , Kurenai I see you two are doing fine" Kakashi stated

"Hey Kakashi no need to be so cold" Asuma-san said

"He's right Kakashi" Kurenai-san said

"I think it's appropiate considering that you two are stealing my student" Kakashi-sensei said

"So? I heard that during her absence none of your team tried searching for her" Asuma-san said

"He's right besides I wouldn't mind having her on my team since she's quite capable" Kurenai-san said

"The Hokage himself entrusted me with her since I'm the most capable out of us three" Kakashi-san stated and I couldn't take it anymore

"Pffftt hahahahahaha" I started laughing while clutching my stomach

"Is something funny Rei?" Kakashi-sensei asked a bit annoyed

"You guys are a riot!" I laughed

"What?" Kurenai-san asked

" I mean come on you guys are fighting without even asking me who I want as my sensei!" I said

"Well then who do you want? me who can help you with your bakijustsu training and treat you to restaurants for your accomplishments" Asuma-san said

"Or maybe me who can help you with your genjutsu and give you advice while also being a sister figure to you" Kurenai-san smirked

I glanced over to see Kakashi-san looking at me with hope and waiting to be rejected while I started thinking.

"I ...need some time to think" I said while standing up

"Where are you going?" Asuma-san asked

"Bathroom" I said

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Bathroom" Akane said while walking towards the bathroom

"So she thinks in the bathroom?" Asuma asked

"Yeah but she prefers thinking in the shower" Ino said

"R-right" Hinata nodded

"So are you worried Kakashi?" Kurenai smirked

"Not in the slightest" Kakashi said but couldn't help but worry if his student will prefer someone else

"Well you should be" Asuma said

"And why's that?" Kakashi asked a bit annoyed

"She needed time to think so she's obviously having a hard time choosing" Asuma said

"She's thinking about how to politely decline your offer" Kakashi said

"You don't sound too confident there" Kurenai noted

"There comes the troublesome woman" Shikamaru said before Kakashi could answer

"Hey" Akane said

"So?" Asuma said

"So what?" Akane asked

"Which one of us do you want?" Kurenai asked

"Right I was hoping you forgot" Akane said

"So which one of them do you choose?" Shikamaru asked

"I need more time!" Akane whined

"How about you meet us here tomorrow for lunch?" Asuma asked

"Okay! Thank you!" Akane bowed and ran away

"Still confident Kakashi?" Kurenai smirked

Kakashi was just standing there

"I think you don't deserve to be her sensei" Kurenai said

"And why's that?" Kakashi snapped

"It's because you're too busy paying attention to the others that you never paid any to her" Asuma said

"I do pay attention to her" Kakashi said

"Really? What's her three favorite food?" Kurenai ask

"..." Kakashi stayed silent

"It's dango , dumplings and meat. Did you know that she thinks team seven doesn't need her?" Asuma asked

Kakashi was shocked that he didn't notice his own student feeling like that

"Did you know that she was hoping for someone to pick her up and take her to practice?" Kurenai asked

"...No" Kakashi answered

"I see so let me ask you this do you want her on your team?"

"I do" It was an automatic response which made Kakashi a bit shock

"Well you don't seem to" Kurenai said

"If my student started skipping our meetings without notice I would have searched for her that very moment" Asuma said

"I did search for her" Kakashi said

"Today but not yesterday" Kurenai said

"Your point?" Kakashi asked the two a bit irritated

"Does she want to be in team seven? I mean you call yourself her sensei yet you don't even know what she thinks of or what her dream is for that manner" Asuma said

Kakashi remained silent knowing that those were all true

"So what do you have to say for yourself Kakashi?" Kurenai asked

"Nothing" Kakashi said and walked away

_**Chapter end**_


	14. My sensei

_**Chapter fourteen: My sensei!**_

"_**The best teacher teaches from the heart not from the book"**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

***BANG***

"Why do I always face floor? Does the world hate me or is life really a bitch?" I whined while rubbing my head

'**Get used to it since life is one of the weirdest bitch ever Akane'**

'**I don't think you should be telling Rei-chan something like that'**

'Whatever I have something really important to do'

'**Decide on who you want for your teacher?' Kuro asked**

'Getting food in my dear stomach'

'**Shiro remind me why we chose this brat as our partner again'**

'**I actually like her'**

'**May I remind you Kuro that Rei is bot an Akane and a Rei meaning that you're lucky to have such a capable partner'**

'Morning Ai'

'**Tch whatever '**

'Kuro doesn't like me?' I asked

'**Why should I like a brat like you?'**

'I thought we were friends' I started my famous crying

'**W-wait d-don't cry'**

'But you *sniff sniff* said you hate me!'

'**I don't hate you I was just mad at that guardian of yours'**

'Really'

'**Yeah we're partners aren't we? So I can't afford to hate you'**

'Now that that's settle time to feed my precious stomach' I grinned

'**The brat tricked me!'**

'**Relax Kuro'**

'**As I said before she's quite capable'**

"Dango , dango , dango family~" I sung as I skipped over to the fridge and ate cold dango

'**I still don't understand how you can eat it cold Rei-chan'**

"The cold never bothered me anyway~~" I started spinning

'**Same old Rei-chan'**

'Hey! I'm not that old' I pouted

'**I've never heard you seriously sing before Rei-chan'**

'**It's obviously because she can't!'**

'Says who? I can sing!'

'**Well then prove it brat'**

'With pleasure but what should I sing about? Any requests ? '

'**How about your feelings Rei-chan?'**

'I've never sung about them before but oh well here goes nothing!' I exclaimed walking over to my balcony and I took a deep breath

"I'll show you what singing means Kuro!" I yelled as loud as I could

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

'Why am I going to Rei's house again?' I thought then sighed remembering the reason

I really have been a failure of a teacher not noticing her feelings but it's because she's strong and I thought she didn't need any help , right keep making excuses and running away like always Kakashi. When I formed my team I vowed to not fail them like I failed Minato-sensei , Obito and Rin but guess I already started failing my student even though the Hokage himself told me to watch over her.

I sighed making my way to the building were two of my students live to visit a certain red hair now that I think about it Kushina used to have red hair but Rei's is more like a blood red or maybe even crimson while her blue eyes are a shade darker than Minato-sensei's .

"Should I go through the door or through her balcony? The later it is" I said

Just as I was about to reach the balcony I heard a very loud scream

"I'll show you what singing means Kuro!" I heard Rei shout

'Kuro? Isn't that one of her weapons?' I curiously thought an decided to get a closer view out of her line of sight

"And this is the first time I'm singing about my feelings Shiro!" She shouted again earning a few weird glances and closed her eyes

'Shiro? Isn't that her other weapon?' I thought

"_Someone tell me how I got here_

_From the city to this frontier_

_All the noises join to make _

_harmony_

_I was stranded on an island _

_Where I roam without direction _

_Is that the wind lifting me up?_

_Spirits flying at the speed of light_

_At the speed of light_

_Traveling like a dream one night_

_This whole in my heart is proof of life_

_Life goes on_

_And the people sing their song_

_Love and hate_

_Together they can make_

_Harmony _

_Plunging me back into the darkness_

_It's not pain , It's just uncertainty _

_I know my heart is missing her piece_

_But it still beats"_

She finished singing and opened her eyes to see about ten people who stuck around to listen clap for her

"I'm so sorry!" she started bowing

"Hahaha no problem kid" an old man said

"You just made my day!" a male ninja shouted

"Your voice is really pretty miss" a little girl said

"T-thank you!" Rei said while blushing

I felt something wet on my face and when I put my finger there I realized I was crying

That song reminded me about my loved ones and If I'm correct it's what she's feeling right now

* * *

"Yo Rei " I said appearing next to her

"Kakashi-san!" she said

"That song was beautiful" I complimented her

"Y-you were listening?" she asked while blushing

"Yeah I thought you noticed" I stated

"I was just lost in the music you know?" she said while fiddling with her hair

"Ah you should sing more often" I said while giving her a close eyed smiled

"I…will think about it" she said

"Kakashi it's not fair to try to talk her into choosing you!" Asuma yelled

We saw Kurenai and Asuma sitting on top a roof near us

"Nice singing Akane!" Kurenai shouted

"I agree" Asuma nodded

"T-thank y-you so what are you guys doing here?" she asked us

"We came here to make sure Kakashi doesn't cheat!" Asuma yelled

"Oh well then I'll see you guys later!" Rei yelled and dashed at a speed that could rival light

"Now I know why her speed is her pride and joy" Asuma said

"I told you she's fast" Kurenai said

"If she continues she might even be able to beat the fourth" Asuma said

"Beat the fourth huh?" I muttered

"So Kakashi I thought you were confident about her choosing you" Kurenai said with a smirk

"Yeah lucky we made sure no one interferes with her decision" Asuma said

"I was just passing by" I lied

"Sure you were " Asuma said

"Her singing was really beautiful though" Kurenai said

"I agree" we turned around and saw the Hokage

"Hokage-sama" All three of us bowed

"Doesn't her songs show a lot of emotions?" The Hokage asked

"Songs?" Asuma asked

"Yes she often sings on top of the monument" the Hokage said

"I see" Asuma replied

"So what decision were you three talking about?" the Hokage asked

"It's about her choosing which one of us she'd prefer as her sensei" Kurenai said

Finally the Hokage is here so he can tell these two about me being the only one worthy of being her sensei

"Ah I see" the Hokage said

Wait. What?

"I wonder which one of you she'd choose " the Hokage said with a knowing smile

"Hokage-sama" I said

"Yes Kakashi?"

"May I ask what you're doing here?" I asked

"Ah I was here to give Rei three pictures" the Hokage said

"Pictures?" Asuma asked

"Ah yes you see we made a bet and she won" the Hokage said which made me sweat drop realizing Rei was telling the truth when we first met

"Pictures of who?" Kurenai asked

"An autograph picture of me and a picture of you and Asuma so she can ask you to sign them for her" the Hokage said with a smile

"She really is a huge fan huh?" Kurenai asked also smiling

"Her cheerfulness is also contagious" Asuma said

"But she's just as cocky as a certain copy-nin" Kurenai smirked

* * *

**Rei's POV**

'They heard me sing!'

'**What's wrong with that brat?'**

'Oh well except the fact that I totally did not notice them!'

'**That was just a ninja fail'**

'**Rei-chan I think your singing was amazing!'**

'I really did a ninja fail' I sighed

'**Akane it's about time we train that'**

'Yeah but won't it take me a few months to master?'

'**Better now then never'**

'Guess you're right'

'**So why are you still standing here?'**

"I SMELL MEAT!" I screamed and dashed towards a stand which was selling meat on a stick yummy

"Ah aren't you the young lady who was singing today?" an old man asked while I nodded

"How much is it?" I asked while drooling

"I'll give it to you for free as a price for singing" the old man said

"No I'll pay for it" I shook my head

"Please I insist!" The old man said

"Well I insist on buying it" I said

"Please take it as a price for helping me" the old man said

"Helping you?" I asked

"You see my wife is sick and your song really helped me out!" the old man said

"Well it's all the more reason for me to pay so you can pay he medical bills!" I said

"Please?" He asked

"Fine but I'm becoming a regular so expect to see me often!" I exclaimed

"Thank you" the old man smiled

"So what's you name mister?" I asked

"My name is Haru" the old man said

"Well I'm Akane! See ya mister Haru!" I yelled while running to the training fields but not before memorizing the location and name of the shop which was niku~

* * *

_**At Yakiniku Q Kakashi's POV**_

"She's late" Asuma said

"Later than Kakashi" Kurenai said

"That's a first " Asuma said

"Sorry I'm late! Shiro and Kuro were being total hardasses!" Rei exclaimed

"Shiro and Kuro?" Asuma asked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rei asked while sitting down next to Kurenai

"I'm pretty sure you nevermind we have something for you" Asuma said

"For me?" she asked confused

"Here kiddo" Kurenai and Asuma handed her those signed pictures

"Oh my gosh this just freaking made my day!" she shouted

"Glad to" Kurenai said

"So have you chosen?" Asuma asked

"Right I decided that I wanted my sensei to be able to help me with my training "

"And?" Kurenai asked

"The answer was obvious from the start that I would choose.." She trailed off while all of us stared at her expectantly

"Kakashi-sensei" she said with a bright smile which made me do my closed eye smile

"I see but if the answer was obvious from the start the why did you have to think about it?" Asuma asked

"I wanted to figure out a way to politely decline your offer" she bowed and then started talking to Asuma

"That's exactly what you said…." Kurenai said while looking at me

"I do know my student best" I said

"Cocky as ever but I know something that you don't" Kurenai said with a smirk

"And what may that be?" I asked while smiling and Kurenai leaned closer to my ear

"She has a crush on a certain someone" Kurenai whispered in my ear

"Ah I see thanks for the information" I said in my usual calm manner

"What were you two whispering about?" Rei asked

"About him being cocky" Kurenai said

"Well he is my sensei!" Rei gave a proud smile

"Well it's time we get going Rei" I said and we stood up but before we left

"Enjoy your time alone guys!" Rei exclaimed making those two blush while I smirk

* * *

_**Walking in Konoha**_

"Why did you say that?" I asked her

"Because I ship them"

"Ah I see "

"But her love is still better"

"I agree , who do you think she'll end up with?" I asked

"It's obviously Yukine! I mean he's a determined ninja and her childhood friend also he was the first one to have a crush on her just for her" Rei answered

"I totally agree" I nodded my head

"Finally someone agrees!" she waved her hand dramatically

"Why did you choose me as your sensei?" I asked

"The truth? You're like a big bro I never had we even like the same stuff and have the same attitude from time to time" she said

"I guess we do act alike huh? I guess you're like the little sis I never had" I said and she hugged me

"So I've been meaning to ask this" she said

"What?" I asked

"Who's Obito?" she asked which made me stop walking

"Where did you hear that name?"

_**Chapter end**_

_**The song that she sung was : Zankyou no terror ost POP etc.**_


	15. New feelings

_**Chapter fifteen : New feelings?**_

"_**Giving up doesn't mean you're weak sometimes it means you're strong enough to let go"**_

* * *

**Recap :**

"The truth? You're like a big bro I never had we even like the same stuff and have the same attitude from time to time" she said

"I guess we do act alike huh? I guess you're like the little sis I never had" I said and she hugged me

"So I've been meaning to ask this" she said

"What?" I asked

"Who's Obito?" she asked which made me stop walking

"Where did you hear that name?"

**No one's POV**

"Where did you hear that name?" Kakashi asked and tensed

"When I told team ten and team eight about the thing you told us about being worse than scum Kurenai-san asked Asuma something and Asuma answered saying that Obito used to say that" Akane replied

Kakashi blinked then sighed "He was my teammate and gave me his sharingan before he died" Kakashi answered

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" Akane said

The duo continued walking in awkward silence until Kakashi decided to break it

"You know Naruto did miss you" he said and noticed a bit of red on Akane but ignored it

"R-really I expected him to be too busy with Sakura to even notice" Akane replied with a childish pout

"No he even said that things are better when you're around" Kakashi said while doing a closed eye smile

"He did!?" Akane yelled but quickly coughed "I mean it's because I'm awesome like that"

"Yeah kiddo" Kakashi patted her head

"Why do people always call me kiddo? Is that like a sensei thing or something?" Akane said in frustration

"I don't know but we're almost there" Kakashi said while pointing towards the building

"Right you can go now" Akane said

"I was planning to but before that I've been meaning to ask you what you're dream is"

Akane gave a sly smile and whispered something in Kakashi's ear and ran off

"Somehow I'm not that surprised" Kakashi said while walking away

* * *

**Rei's POV**

'**So that's your dream Rei-chan!'**

'**I kind of expected that from this brat'**

'Yup its my childhood dream you know?'

I ran upstairs and walked to my place but just in front of my door there was Naruto sleeping

"So cute!" I whispered to myself

'**Wake him up already' **

'Come on Kuro do I have to?' I whined

'**Rei-chan he might catch a cold'**

'Yeah you're right' I sighed in defeat

"Naru~" I sung

"Ramen " Naru snored

"So he's dreaming about ramen is he? Well time for plan B!" I gave a sly smile and licked Naru's ear

"W-what?" Naruto scattered away while holding his ear blushing red

I laughed "You should see your face Naru!" I pointed at him

"What was that for Rei-chan?" he asked

"Well I don't know you were sleeping in front of MY place blocking MY door" I explained

"Oh right I came to make sure you come tomorrow believe it!" he exclaimed

"Why should I? Isn't your precious pink hair there already?" I asked a bit irritated

"What's wrong with you Rei-chan? Besides Sakura's too busy flaunting over that Sasuke teme" he replied

"Well then I'll come tomorrow so I can also start flaunting over Sasuke-kun!" I said

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Well then I'll come tomorrow so I can also start flaunting over Sasuke-kun!" she said

"NO!" I shouted out in disbelief

"Maybe I like him too you know?" she glared at me which made me gulp

"Come on anyone but that bastard!" I yelled

"Well then now you know how I feel about you liking Sakura!" she yelled back

I blinked "What?" I asked

"Well the let me ask you a question why shouldn't I like Sasuke?" she asked

"It's because he's an arrogant bastard who doesn't even work hard!" I explained

"Well Sakura is a bitch! She's too busy worrying about her looks to even train and even broke her friendship with Ino-chan just for some arrogant prick honestly I don't even understand why you like her!" She yelled at me

I furrowed my eyebrows "I like her because she was the only who was kind to me back in the academy!"

"What about me? Wasn't I kind to you? She doesn't even believe that you can be Hokage but I do! I believe in you with all my heart while she just thinks you're a moron I'm sorry Naru but it's time you get a reality check. She doesn't care about you while I care so much about you that I'd do anything for you!" she yelled at me

My eyes widened at her statement and I stayed silent knowing it was all true

"I acknowledge you yet she doesn't! I believe in you yet she doesn't! I know more about you than she ever will yet what does she have that I don't?" she shouted at me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's always about her! Whenever we hang out you always talk about her well want to know what I think? I think she's worse than Sasuke!"

"What? That's just being mean! What did Sakura ever did to you?" I yelled at her

"She was always mean to you! So what did she ever did to you?" she asked

"She never did anything to me!" I exclaimed

"Exactly ! She never did anything to make you like her yet you follow her around like a lost pup!"

"Well you know what?" I screamed

"What!?" she yelled

"That's none of your business!" I screamed and when I realized what I said I covered my mouth

She stopped yelling and just stood there

"None of my business?" she asked herself

"W-wait " I whispered

"Of course it's my business stupid Naru!" she slapped me in the face and ran away

"Wait!" she was already gone

"Darn it!" I yelled in frustration and punched the wall leaving a hole

* * *

"Naruto" I turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei

"What!?" I yelled

"Calm down" he said

"I can't calm down!" I yelled

"What happened?" he asked

"It's Rei-chan…" I said

"Rei? What happened to her?" Kakashi-sensei asked with worry

"We got into an argument" I muttered

He blinked then sigh "About what?"

"About Sakura " I said

"What exactly happened?" he questioned

"Rei-chan started arguing with me about why I like Sakura and said things like I follow her around like a pup" I explained

"What happened after that?" he asked

"I told her that it was none of her business and she slapped me telling me it is too after that she ran away" I explained

Kakashi-sense sighed "Naruto you should apologize" he said

"Me? She's supposed to apologize!" I screamed

"Why should she apologize? Judging from what you told me I think she was right to get mad at you"

"Because she called Sakura useless!" I screamed

"And why did she do that?"

"Because I told her Sasuke is an arrogant bastard who doesn't work hard!"

"She told you the truth you know? Compared to her and Sasuke I'd say Sakura is pretty much useless"

"Why are you on her side!?" I asked

"Why are you on Sakura's side?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't Rei the only member in our team that considers you her friend , supports you and believes in you? While Sakura is busy trying to impress Sasuke you're busy trying to impress Sakura while she doesn't care about you"

"Why do both you and Rei-chan say the same thing?"

"Because it's the truth" Kakashi-sensei sighed " Let's say during a mission you have to choose to either save Sakura or Rei and you can only save one of them which one would you save?"

"That's…I…"

Which one would I choose? Sakura or Rei-chan? Sakura is my crush and teammate while Rei-chan is the first person to ever accept me for what I am. She's the first person to ever believe in me….

"I'm being selfish but I'd obviously choose Rei!" I shouted at Kakashi-sensei

"Then you know what to do" he nodded and gave me a closed eye smile

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei now I have to go find Rei-chan!" I ran away

"She's probably at the Hokage monuments!" Kakashi-sensei yelled

"Got it!"

* * *

"_Maybe I like him too you know?"_

"_I acknowledge you yet she doesn't!"_

"_I believe in you!"_

"_Of course it's my business stupid Naru!" _

The memories of our argument keeps playing in my head as I ran faster.

"_What does she have that I don't?"_

Rei-chan can cook she has pretty blue eyes and her hair is amazing.

_"It's already too late for that! Besides your Naruto Uzumaki not the kyuubi. Sure maybe he's a part of you but guess what? I couldn't care less " _

She accepts me for me and she has the brightest smile ever just like the sun that makes you want to be around her

Wait what am I thinking? I shook my head and continued running

I reached the monument and heard faint crying as I reached closer I saw Rei-chan sitting on top of the fourth Hokage's head crying. I climbed up and started walking towards her

"Rei-chan" I said while sitting beside her

"W-what d-do you w-want" she wiped her tears and looked at me

"I uh think you're better than Sakura-chan" I said

She looked confused "What?"

I hugged her "Rei-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean any of those things I was being stupid"

She hugged me back "No I was being stupid I can't judge you for liking her!" she said

"Rei-chan I vow to protect you and make sure you never cry again!" I said

"N-naru.." she started sobbing more

"Why are y-you crying?" I panicked

"T-that's the f-first t-time someone ever told me that" she said

"Oh" I said

We kept hugging each other until I notice how great the view is

"This view is amazing!" I said which made Rei-chan stop hugging me and chuckle

"Yeah I always come here to think you know? While you're here doesn't it make you feel like the world is ours?" she asked while smiling brightly making me blush

"Y-yeah!" I nodded with her

"Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"I was lying when I said I like Sasuke" she said which made me sigh in relief

'Why am I relieved?' I shook my head at the thought

"I knew it!" I said

"Really? I swear I saw you being all jealous" she stuck her tongue out and laughed

"Was not" I yelled while blushing

"Whatever you say Naru!" she said and stood up

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit worried she doesn't fall

"Tonight is a special night!" she yelled

"Why's that?" I asked confused

"Because silly Naru you get to eat ramen for free! It's one me" she winked at me

"Yes!" I screamed

* * *

_**At Ichiraku's **_

"Hey old man!" I screamed

"Hello Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan!" Rei-chan greeted

"Hey Naruto! Finally made up with Akane huh?" the old man said

I rubbed my head while smiling "Believe it!" I exclaimed while sitting down next to Rei-chan

"So what will it be?" the old man asked

"Two miso pork ramen" Rei-chan answered at the same time I did

"Got it" the old man said and went to make them

"How did you know I was going to order that?" I asked

"Just did " she winked at me which made me blush

"So Rei-chan why didn't you come to practice?" I asked

"Because I was mad at you?" she asked unsure

"Oh sorry" I replied rubbing my head

"There's no way I could ever stay mad at you" she smiled at me

*thump thump*

"Huh?" I said while clutching my chest

"Something wrong?" Rei-chan asked

"No I was just imagining things" I said

"Oh okay!" she smiled at me

*Thump thump*

'There it is again' I thought

"Two miso pork ramen!" the old man said while placing our bowls

"Finally!" I said while slurping down which made Rei-chan giggle

"I agree" she said and started eating too

'I'll figure out what I'm feeling later'

_**Chapter end**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter sixteen : The worst possible client**_

"_**Your most unhappy customers are your greatest source of learning"**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

Me and the rest of my as Kakashi-sensei puts it troublesome team are currently on a high rank mission which at first glance is impossible for rookies like us but turns out we're the most capable team to complete this mission. The target we are in charge of is known for his escapes and if failed to complete this mission it could mean death!

'**Stop making things overly dramatic Akane'**

'**I think it's actually funny'**

'Geez I'm just trying to make this more interesting'

Okay I was actually lying about the mission. The mission my so (un)lucky team got assigned to was to catch a cat named Lora or was it Kora? Anyways this cat is known to escape from its owner and they say that you'll find out why when the mission ends.

"Sasuke I'm at point B " our most arrogant teammate informed us

"Sakura I'm at point C" our looks over skills girl said

"Most amazing ninja ever at point X" I said sitting in a tree branch

"Naruto I'm at point A believe it!" the second most amazing ninja ever said

"Naruto you're slow. Okay squad seven target has moved follow it!" the second most awesome ninja alive with white hair said

We followed it being all ninja like! Wait we ARE ninja

"What's the distance to target?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"Five meters I'm ready anytime" Naru said

"So am I " Sasuke said

"Me too" Sakura said

"I don't really know how many meters but I guess I'm ready" I shrugged

"Ok GO!" Kakashi-sensei said

"No." I deadpanned as the others attack poor Dora or was it Sora?

* * *

"Gotcha!" Naru yelled grabbing the cat which was not a good idea

"Ribbon on the left ear are you sure this is the target Tora?" Kakashi-sensei said

"Yeah we're sure" Sasuke said

"So your name is Tora huh?" I asked while picking the cat from Naru

"Nyaaa~" he cooed while getting comfortable in my chest

"Hey get away from Rei-chan's boobs!" Naru screamed while taking away Tora from me

The result?

A bright red sakura

A slightly red Sasuke

A cat scratching Naru

And me? I was just there smiling like nothing happened

"Good. Lost pet 'Tora' search mission complete!" Kakashi said breaking the silence

"Can't we do a better mission than this!? I hate cats! Especially perverted ones!" Naruto yelled breaking our ears

* * *

"Oh my cutie Tora-chan I was so worried" The wife of the feudal lord said while giving poor kitty a death hug

"Gyahaha stupid cat deserves to get squashed after what he did to Rei-chan!" Naruto said

"No wonder it ran away" Sakura said

"I like the cat! He's cat's a survivor just like me!" I grinned which earned three curious glances

"Now Kakashi's team seven your next mission is…." Saru-chan said and cue the boring missions

"No! No! No! No thank you! I want to do , you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one" Naruto said while doing an X motion with his arms

I glanced around and saw that the other two seemed to agree while Kakashi-sensei was probably thinking about whatever the heck he thinks about and me? I obviously agree with Naru!

"You idiot you are just a rookie! Like all the others you have to work your way up!" Iruka shouted

"Are you serious? Babysitting isn't a mission it's just a—" Naruto got cut off my a smack to the head

"Put a lid on it" Kakashi-sensei said

Saru-chan then began explaining how missions work while me and Naru were having a heated discussion

"Yesterday I had pork ramen so miso sounds good for today" Naru said

I nodded "Yeah I think I have enough ingredients for that" I said

Naruto's face brighten up "Yes!" he cheered

"Hey! Listen" Saru-chan screamed

"I apologize" Kakashi-sensei said while anybody can see he really wasn't

"Geez all you do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not that troublemaking brat you still think I am!" Naruto yelled

"He did get more responsible you know Saru-chan?" I nodded

The three of us (My man Saru-chan , epic fail Iruka and crazy red me) were smiling at Naru

"Ok if you want it that much I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's the protection of a certain individual" Saru-chan said

"Who? A feudal lord? A princess?" Naru got excited

"We don't get to protect people that important yet" I said while shaking my head

"Calm down I'm about to introduce him. Hey , come in will you?" Saru-chan said

The door opened to reveal a drunk looking old man

"What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid face. Are you really ninja?" the old man said

"Haha who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" Naru asked

We all lined up to reveal Sasuke the tallest , Sakura the second tallest followed by Naruto ending with me the shortest since I'm half a head shorter than Naru.

"The blond one" the old drunkard said

"I'll kill you!" Naruto screamed lounging for him only to be stopped by Kakashi-sensei

"What's the point of killing someone we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Our sensei lectured

"I am the super expert bridge builder , Tazuna. I expect you all to protect me with your lives until I get back to my country and complete the bridge" Tazuna explained

I gasped realizing who this man really is

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Naruto asked

"I'm just super excited to meet an expert bridge builder!" I exclaimed loudly

"Don't believe what that stupid old man says" Naru whispered in my ear

'Oh Naru you have no idea' I thought

"Okay if that's all we'll meet at the gates in half an hour so pack up enough for about a month" Kakashi-sensei said

"Kakashi-sensei may I escort Tazuka-san to the gates?" I asked with stars for eyes

"It's Tazuna!" the old man said

"You have to pack" Kakashi-sensei said

"I'll have a clone go get it" I reasoned

"Then I guess it's okay" Kakashi-sensei said

"Yes! Well then farewell Hokage-sama" I said while bowing which earned a few surprised faces

"Rei-chan what did you just call the old man?" Naru asked

"I called him Hokage-sama" I smiled

"Well that's a first" Kakashi-sensei said

"So rude I'm actually polite you know!" I pouted

"Well are we going to get going or what?" Takuma said

* * *

_**While walking in Konoha**_

"Hey Tamuda-san?" I asked

"It's TAZUNA what do you want kid?" he asked

"You're the bridge builder in the land of the waves who Rato or Kato is after right?"

He stiffened "It's Gato but how do you know that?"

I tensed up too "I just know things I shouldn't. Also don't worry I won't tell them but make sure you do later and here's an advice use the guilt trip card" I said

"Why are you helping me?" he asked as we continued walking

"Someone great once told me that people lie when they have to protect their loved ones and I think that's what you're doing considering you're risking your life by defying that short man Jato" I said

"It's Gato but thanks kid" he patted my head

"So what are you going to name it?" I asked

"I don't know yet" he replied

"How about 'The great Naruto bridge' ?" I asked

"Why should I name it that?" he laughed

"Let's make a deal" I offered

"What kind of deal?" he raised his eyebrow

"If you live and the bridge gets finished you'll use the name I suggested"

"Yeah yeah deal" the old man said

While we were walking I put my hair in a high pony tail and removed the hidden leaf forehead protector from my neck placing it at the place it was meant to be on

* * *

"Let's go!" Naru said

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked

"Cause I never left the village before!" Naru exclaimed

"Hey! Am I really safe with this brat?" Tamuka asked

"Well I am a jounin don't worry" Kakashi-sensei said

"Yeah what he said Taruma" I said

"It's TAZUNA geez just when I started respecting you" He said

"The feeling is mutual once you insult Naru" I said an we started having a glare off

"Ninja are incredible! One day, I will take on the Hokage title. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Naruto grinned

Takusa then got all I am an ass mode and told Naru off which made me mad

"Tamuga I suggest you stop insulting him or I'll walk back to the village and call off this mission. You might be our client but who says I'm loyal?" I asked with a bit off a killer aura leaking off

"Right " Tayuma said and shut his trap

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked

"If you forgot the only reason I became a leaf ninja is because of a game which I lost but I didn't say I would be a loyal dog to the leaf. I'm a free-spirit! A survivor!" I explained

"A survivor?" Sakura asked

"Yeah that's me! Survived a lot of shit while traveling but this just may be my last travel" I said

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"Mean by what?" I asked playing innocent

Kakashi-sensei sighed "Forget about it"

"I want a piggy back ride big bro!" I exclaimed

"Yeah yeah" Kakashi-sensei said while bending down

"Thanks big bro!" I gently went on his back

"The things I do for you" he said adjusting his book

"Why are you riding on Kakashi-sensei's back?" Sakura asked

"And why do you keep calling him big bro?" Naru asked

"Because I always wanted a piggy back ride from my brother. He's my self proclaimed big bro since everyone else seems to say we act alike now shut up this page is interesting" I said and then read the current page Kakashi-sensei is on

* * *

After that Sakura asked a question to which Kakashi-sensei gave a long explanation about how awesome my man Saru-chan is blah blah blah we then passed a puddle

"Well this guess this is our cue" I discreetly said while Kakashi-sensei nodded

"What?" both me and Kakashi-sensei said as we got trapped in chains and 'died'

The rest started to panic

The two started attacking and Sasuke almost had them key word being almost , they managed to cut Naruto and just before they were about to get killed me and Kakashi-sensei appeared. Me sitting on top off a immobilized body while Kakashi-sensei had the other in a head lock

The rest were glad we were alive while Sasuke seemed mad probably because we're just that awesome compared to him

"Nice job Sasuke you too Sakura, sorry Naruto I didn't think you'd freeze up like that" Kakashi-sensei said making me frown

"Hey you alright scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked with a smirk but before Naru could reply

"May I remind you little Uchiha if Kakashi-sensei and I were really dead you wouldn't have stand a chance so shut your trap" I hissed at him while having him on the ground with a hand behind his head

"Hn" he uttered while I released him

"Naru-chan there's poison in their claws so try not to move" I warned Naru

"She's right , Tazuna-san" Kakashi-sensei said

"What is it?" Taluna asked

"I need to talk to you. These ninjas are from the hidden mist they're known to keep fighting no matter what" Kakashi-sensei explained as I walked closer

"Hey!" I exclaimed

"What is it Rei?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"It's you guys! Um what was your names again? Nozu and Reizu right?" I asked

"It's Gozu and Meizu!" one shouted

"Who the he—AHHH!" the second shouted

"You're the girl who almost killed us….." the first one said

"The bloody shinigami!" the second said

"Oh come on! Out of all the names you could have picked it had to be that one?" I asked

"You're not here to finish the job are you?" Rozu asked

"Maybe , no. See this forehead protector? Besides you guys work for someone I owe a debt to" I said

"You became a ninja of the leaf? I thought you were loyal to no one!" Teizu said

"Who said I became loyal?" I put my daggers to their neck "And may I remind you that you failed the mission which means death and I'm sure your employer wouldn't care if you died would he?" I asked

I then sighed at their face covered in fear and knocked them out

"I'll tell you later " I told Kakashi-sensei who was eyeing me

He nodded and explained to Taruha and then said that we should cancel the mission until Naruto stabbed his arm

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura yelled

I just stood there in shock watching Naruto's blood drip

"With this Kunai I'll protect the old man! We're continuing this mission!" Naru said which knocked me out of my trance

"Naruto it's good that you're releasing the poison but anymore and you'll die from blood loss" our sadistic sensei said

Naru then proceeded to freak out until Kakashi-sensei bandaged him up

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Am I going to be alright sensei?" Naruto asked

"You should be" Kakashi-sensei said

Akane sighed "That was dangerous Naru! I don't know what I'd do if you died!" she hugged him

"Geez If I knew you'd hug me when I injure myself I would have done it more often" Naruto jokingly said

"Idiot I'd do it even if you didn't get injure!" Akane exclaimed making Naruto blush

"Well you don't seem to do it often" Naruto pouted and Akane looked up at him

"How about I start hugging you more?" Akane asked

"Really? Everyday?" Naruto asked making Akane burying her face in Naruto's chest to hide her blush while nodding

"Sensei I'd like to talk to you" Tazuna said

_**Chapter end**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I just wanted to do the disclaimer since it seems I forgot about it? I blame Akane so anyways I do not own Naruto because if I did Hina-chan would get more screen time!**

* * *

_**Chapter seventeen : **_

_**The assassin of the mist! **_

_**The man I owe a debt to**_

* * *

"_**You will know you made the right decision when you pick the hardest and most painful choice yet your heart is still at peace"**_

* * *

**Rei's POV**

Remember when I told Kakashi-sensei I'd tell him later? Yeah well he seems preoccupied at the moment so lucky me ne? So right now we're sitting on a boat (me between Naru and Sasuke and Sakura on the other side of Sasuke while Kakashi-sensei is across from us) and basically can't see anything but each other which calls for a song!

"Row , row , row your boat gently down the stream merrily , merrily , merrily , merrily life is but a dream~" I sang in a whisper

"We should be able to see the bridge soon" Dazuna said

"If we move along with the side of the bridge we'll be at the country of the wave" Maji said

"Thanks for telling us Dafuna-san and Maji-san " I said

"It's TAZUNA/KAJI" they both whispered yell at me

"It's huge!" Naru shouted as it came into view

I took a look and shrugged "Well I've seen bigger and better works compared to this but not bad I guess"

"Hey be quiet we're using the boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words if we get caught we're in trouble" Raji said

Naruto covered his mouth while I decided to use his lap as my pillow

"R-rei-chan?" Naru asked

"What's the matter?" I mumbled looking up

"W-why are you resting you head on m-my lap?" he asked

"I'm sleepy and your lap is comfortable plus…" I trailed of closing my eyes

"Plus ?" he pressed our chat further

"I don't know I just have this feeling that If I don't stick close to you something bad would happen maybe I'm just being crazy like the red head I am " I mumbled while blushing a bit but no one noticed thanks to the mist

"O-oh then you can stick to me as long as you'd like" he said

"What a bunch of morons" Sakura said

I yawned and opened my mouth "You're just jealous Sasu-chan won't let ya sit on his laps "

"Am not!" Sakura which again has been dubbed pinky whispered yelled

I smirked at her flustered face and ignored her since I'm too awesome to deal with her

"Ahem Tazuna-san? The men who are after you I need to know why and if you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to drop this mission when we send you ashore " Kakashi-sensei said

Tamuna sighed " I guess I have no choice but to tell you , no I want you to know the truth" he said

"Yeah but make it short 'kay?" I asked while rubbing my eyes making Tadufa nod

"You're right this mission is most likely out of your duties , there's a super dangerous man after my life" I giggled at this earning a small glare from Kakashi-sensei

"Super dangerous man? Who?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"You probably heard his name before it's –"

"Katou" I cut Taguha off

"It's G-A-T-O !" Tasuha said

"Huh? Gato? That company Gato? Said to be one of the few wealthiest people alive?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"He's not" I growled making everyone look at me "He sells drugs and other thing and uses ninja or gangs to take over other business or countries so basically he's a little bastard"

"She's right – " Tajuda got cut off by me again

"That bastard came here a year ago and took over making everyone fear him but if Taluja's bridge gets build the country will be free again" I explained while the others looked at Tafura

"She's correct" he said

Sasuke and Sakura then proceeded to puzzle things out

"

"But I don't understand if you knew ninjas might be after you then why did you hide this fact?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"It's because the land is super poor" I said making the others turn to me "The children there has to steal food to feed themselves , people are starving heck even the feudal lord is poor" I discreetly winked at Tabuva

I'm glad he understood that he had to use the guilt trip card which is pretty effective making everyone but me agree

"Hey kid you knew how dangerous this mission was from the start yet why did you still come?" Turika asked but I was already long gone

* * *

"Rei-chan wake up"

"Just five more minutes" I mumbled snuggling closer to the warm place

"But we just landed"

I started standing up and rubbing my eyes

"Had a nice rest Rei?" Kakashi-sensei asked

I yawned " Naru is really comfy" I nodded

"Well good now it's time you answer a few questions" Kakashi-sensei said as we started walking

"Bye-bye Gaji-san!" I waved

"It's Kaji!" he said as he disappeared

"So what do you want to ask?" I asked as we were walking down a road

"How do you know so much about this country?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"Traveling" I gave a vague answer

Kakashi-sensei sighed "Rei if you don't tell me we'll have to use force when we get back to the village"

I stopped walking "Who says we'll live?" I whispered

"What was that?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"While I was traveling here I almost died" I continued walking "You see this is the place I met a man who I owe a huge debt to and I plan on repaying it even if I die"

"I see but why risk your life?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"My granny told me that I should repay every debt I have even if it costs me my life" I answered

"Your granny?" Naru asked

"Yeah she used to take care of me and after she died I became a traveler" I said with a small smile

"Ah I'm sorry"

"No worries some people have it worse than me so I'm actually lucky you know?" I said

'**Akane saying that some people have it worse than you is like saying you can't cry since someone has it better than you'**

'You know that I smile everyday ;) '

'**Right how did you do that?'**

'Do what?'

'**The face thingy'**

'Magic' I started humming

After that we continued walking in silence until Naru started randomly throwing his shuriken hitting a poor snow rabbit key word being snow since it's currently spring

"DUCK" Kakashi-sensei shouted

"I know Sasuke's hair looks like—" I got cut off by Naru dragging me down and me on top of him in a really awkward position

* * *

**Third person POV**

As everyone went on the ground a sword got stuck in a tree. On top of the sword was a feared man known as Zabuza Momochi

"My I didn't expect to run into you Akane , no wonder the demon brothers didn't stand a chance" Zabuza said

Kakashi and the others looked over to see a shocked Akane

"Z-zabuza-san " Akane said in a voice filled with respect

"Akane I heard you died so I can't say I'm not surprised to see you" Zabuza said with a smile underneath his bandages while all the others seemed confused at his statement

"Stubborn people like me are hard to kill" Akane smirked reaching for her pouch grabbing a yellow and red scroll "You see I was on a job and was heading here to give you this" she threw the scroll at Zabuza

Zabuza easily caught it and opened it eyes widening a bit

"Great job as usual kid you never disappoint" Zabuza said

"Thank you Zabu-chan " Akane smiled

The rest was conflicted between doing a WTF face at the two for ignoring the situation or being serious

Zabuza sighed "As usual you can't keep the formalities"

"It's too hard!" Akane whined

"Same old and here I thought you grew up a bit" Zabuza said examining her until his eyes landed on a pair of twin daggers

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT PO—I MEAN IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SHORT" Akane screamed

"I didn't know you use daggers" Zabuza said ignoring the previous outburst making Akane smile

"Right I forgot to introduce you guys" Akane said scratching her head while grinning

"Zabuza-san , Kubikiribocho these two are my trusted partners Kuro and Shiro the future strongest " Akane said with pride

"So you threw that annoying stalker of yours away?" Zabuza asked

"Ai is not a stalker! She's just uh overly attach?" Akane asked unsure

"I see well time to test our weapons—"

"Partners"

"Against each other" Zabuza said

Zabuza then charged at Akane with his sword and Akane bought her weapons up blocking the attack

Everyone else looked shocked seeing the two just standing but the truth was that they were both putting up the same amount of pressure

"This is going to be Shiro and Kuro's first real battle" Akane said with a wicked grin and kicked Zabuza making him fly toward the nearby lake

"So you got them in the leaf" Zabuza stated while standing on top of the water as if nothing happened

"Yeah and guess what?" Akane cheered

"What?"

"They're cursed!" she and Zabuza laughed while the others were wide eyed

"Curse or not they can't kill a certain red head" Zabuza continued laughing

Akane smirked "Damn straight" she winked and threw her daggers in the air while the daggers were falling down she did a lot of handsigns at the speed of light

*Poof*

Everyone was shocked to see that the swords turned into two attached scythe , one was white the other was black

"Now let's do this right here , right now " Akane said with a wicked grin oozing with bloodlust

"Befitting for the bloody shinigami" Zabuza said regaining his composure

Akane started twirling her partners with ease while running towards Zabuza just as he swung his sword she blocked with hers and ducked just as he was about to hit her. They started swinging at each other at fast motion resulting in Akane getting three minor cuts on her left leg while Zabuza was covered in small cuts all over but what the others didn't notice is that the swinging was just a distraction so they can't see them talking

"The sword getting to heavy or are you getting too old?" Akane asked while panting a little and turned her weapons back into daggers

"No you just got a bit faster" Zabuza said a bit irritated while panting as well

"Time to show you that I improved more than you can imagine" Akane said while performing a few handseals making Zabuza's eyes widen in shock

"H-how?" Zabuza asked while doing similar handsigns

"I worked hard so my mom can smile and feel proud of me from heaven!" Akane exclaimed with confidence

"Water style : water dragon bullet" they both said at the same time

The water around them started turning into powerful dragons and hit each other head on making a huge water splash everywhere.

* * *

The water cleared up to reveal…nothing? Everyone started looking and spotted a sword stuck in a three (again) and a girl on a branch smiling

"Sorry guys I can't defeat the man who saved my life no matter what neither can I betray my comrades" Akane stated

"You really are different" Zabuza said looking at Akane while the others looked at him

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I heard that the Akane clan was filled with ruthless killers who betray people without feeling remorse , a very perfect clan" he answered

"Akane clan?" both Naruto and Sakura asked

"Well you never know" Akane said

Kakashi then went to fight Zabuza using his (not really) sharingan and blocked Zabuza's attack while the rest of his team was surrounding Tazuna (excluding Akane). They started fighting until Kakashi got trapped in a water prison jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke worked together and managed to 'trick' Zabuza making him release his jutsu resulting in Kakashi escaping and continued to fight Zabuza until a random senbon got Zabuza right in the neck. A hunter nin took Zabuza away.

Naruto got all mad that a kid who seemed his age was strong enough to take Zabuza out like it was nothing and Kakashi lectured him which didn't really work. Akane jumped out of the branch startling the rest and hugged Naruto.

"R-rei-chan?" Naruto asked while blushing

"You're so amazing! At this rate you'll get stronger than that Ha- Hunter nin!" she exclaimed

"Believe it!" Naruto said

They all gave Akane a thankful look and Tazuna offered to stay at his place while they were walking

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"Rei" Kakashi-sensei said

"Yeah?" I smiled at him

"What's your favorite color?" he asked the others who were listening in anime fell

'**Rei-chan he really is unique'**

'**More like a dumbass asking the most annoying question ever'**

"Why?" I asked

He shrugged "You seem to know more about all of us then we know about you so I thought I'd start getting to know more about my student" he shyly said while the others nodded

"Red , blue and orange" I mumbled

"Orange is my favorite too!" Naruto exclaimed

"Any reasons why?" Kakashi continued with twenty questions

"Red remind me of my granny , blue reminds me of my parents and orange reminds me of uh Naru-chan!" I exclaimed

"How can blue remind you of your parents if you don't know them?" Kakashi asked making me stop

I looked up at the sky "When I was little granny used to tell me a lot of stories and mom just reminded me of blue" I smiled at the sky

Kakashi patted me on my head and the others just had a small smile excluding Sasuke

On the way Kakashi-sensei collapsed

"WHAT'S WRONG KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the two loudmouth screamed

'I wouldn't be surprised if we get ambushed or something' I sighed shaking my head

'**lucky you made that deal then huh kid?'**

I nodded

"Guys Kakashi-sensei just used that sharingan too much" I walked over to the collapsed body "He's not an Uchiha like him" I jabbed my thumb at Sasuke "Yet he uses it like a boss"

The others sighed in relief without doing anything else making me realize that I am really surrounded by a bunch of airheads

"Idiot big bro" I mumbled as I proceeded to pick him up but was stopped by Naru

"I'll do it!" He exclaimed

"No you just fought"

"You did too"

"To me that was as like hitting kunai targets"

"But—"

"If you want to carry something then" I bent to my legs and grabbed my ankle bracelets which had white pearls on them

"What are you doing?" Naru asked

I smiled and threw the bracelets "Catch!" he did just that and his hand started shaking

"These are heavy believe it!" he exclaimed

"They help with increasing my agility" I explained

"You fought Zabuza with those on?" Sasuke asked

"Yup these too!" I nodded while grabbing the ones hidden in my gloves

"Hn" he said a bit irritated

"Well time to go!" I cheered and grabbed an empty scroll

I sealed him inside

"What?" everyone asked

"Just roll with it~" I sung as I placed the scroll in my pouch

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

_**This is probably the worst chapter so far huh?**_


	18. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


End file.
